Renaissance
by LazTheMoonRabbit
Summary: Ils ont tout perdu. Mais le temps est venu pour eux de se reconstruire dans un monde différent, très différent. Alors, que se passe t-il quand deux jumeaux s'échappant de leur monde se retrouvent inconscients sur la plage de cette petite île que vous connaissez bien ? Son aventure ne fais que commencer, il n'est pas encore l'heure de se briser. [Reflet x Houseki no Kuni]
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfiction est une continuité possible de l'histoire REFLET PROJECT, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lut (sachant qu'elle n'est qu'au stade de project pour l'instant) pour la lire. Tout ce qui concerne les personnages principaux et leur monde vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure.**

 **ALERTE SPOIL pour la totalité du manga ! (l'histoire commence au chapitre 31 du tome 5)**

 **R. Project appartient à Lazuli (donc moi)**

 **Houseki no Kuni appartient à Ichikawa Haruko**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _"Des cris._

 _Des pleurs._

 _Puis le noir complet._

 _C'est tout ce qu'il reste de notre monde._

 _ELLE a tout détruit sur son passage. Il ne reste littéralement rien. Le monde que j'étais censé protéger n'existera bientôt plus. Je vois ce que les autres ne peuvent pas voir. Je vois les codes de ce monde buguer avant de s'effacer pour de bon. J'entend son créateur qui, de là où iel est, ne peux plus rien faire._

 _ELLE a effacé tous mes proches les uns après les autres. Ils ont essayé de l'arrêter, mais en vain. ELLE possède l'une des clés de ce monde après tout, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ah ! Si seulement elle ne te l'avais pas volé ! En tant que créateur, tu pouvais au moins faire ça non ? Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur le monde que tu a créé et tu ne peux qu'assister à sa destruction ! Et moi, je suis forcé de faire de même, priant pour que quelque chose l'arrête..._

 _AHAHAHAH ! C'est studipe nan ? La personne que tous les habitants de REFLET prient, l'incarnation de la vie et le protecteur de ce monde... C'est moi non ? C'est assez drôle de ce dire que "le dieu de la vie" est en faite un suicidaire dépressif incapable de prendre une bonne décision n'est-ce pas ?! Ehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh ! En fin de compte, je n'ai jamais été capable de protéger qui que ce sois ! Maman, Raphy, Cassi, Andro, Alexi, Obsi ,Lou..._

 _..._

 _J'ai même perdu les deux personnes qui faisaient mon bonheur... Qui me donnaient envie de me lever le matin.  
Cina...  
Gaïa...  
Je suis tellement désolé...  
Pardonner moi  
_

 _Pardonner moi_

 _ _Pardonner moi__

 _ _ _Pardonner moi___

 _ _ _ _Pardonner moi !____

 _ _ _ _ _Pardonner moi !_____

 _ _ _ _ _ _Pardonner moi !______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _P-Pardonner moi !_______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Par...donner.. moi________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _...  
_________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _..._________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _..._________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mais j'ai toujours mon rayon de Soleil. Alors p_________ _our l'instant, ma priorité est de le me_ _ttre à l'abri. J'ai réussi à le cacher d'ELLE, et maintenant que ce monde est perdu, je compte bien l'emmener avec moi dans une autre dimension en attendant de trouver une solution. Tout se qui m'importe, c'est sa survie. Je m'en fiche d'être blessé. Il a dû le remarquer, c'est normal, nous sommes jumeaux après tout._

 _Je pense que je vais chercher un monde à visiter dans ta mémoire... Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de le choisir..._

 _...Le temps... Il m'en manque beaucoup et pourtant, je suis bien placé pour en avoir..._

 _. . ._

 _... Dis, pourquoi la connexion c'est rompu au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de tes conseils ?_

 _J'espère que tu recevra ce message..._

 _. . ._

 _Je suppose que les lecteurs sont satisfaits, au moins. Ca dois être le seul point positif de ce massacre. Les lecteurs aiment les guerres, le sang, les morts... Mais ils aiment aussi quand ça se fini bien tu sais. Aaaah... Je sais je sais, maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien de te sermonner, puisque tu n'est plus celui qui écris l'histoire._

 _Maintenant, c'est à moi de l'écrire._

 _. . ._

 _. . . Merci "_

* * *

 **Moi** **: Parmi les modèles à cinq rayons apparus dans le passé, lequel avait le douzième plus petit vaisseau ?**

 **Alexandrite :** **Hum... Mais non c'est celui... A plateforme en étoile à six branches tordues...**

 **Moi** **: Bonne réponse... Bravo.**

Pourquoi je suis en train de questionner Alexi sur ses connaissances ? Eh bien... Je voulais en apprendre plus sur les Séléniens, alors je me suis dis que réapprendre ce que j'avais appris (avant que je perdre cette satané mémoire !) serai une bonne idée, donc je suis allé voir Alexandrite, le fanatique des Séléniens. Mais on dirait que l'élève à dépassé le maitre, c'est moi qui a fini par lui faire ce qu'il appel une "interro" et lui est totalement allongé sur son bureau, à moitié endormi. Le faite que contrairement aux autres, je peux me passer de sommeil joue sûrement.

Je suis sortie de la chambre d'Alexi pour passer ma nuit, comme à mon habitude, dans les plaines, en attendant que le jour se lève. A ma grande surprise, le soleil ne s'était pas encore totalement couché.

Ce qu'a dit Alexi quand il m'a parlé de sa haine envers les Séléniens m'a fais penser à moi ... Je ne cesse de repenser à Antarc... Au moment où il a été brisé puis emporté sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puis rien faire... J'aurai pus les retenir... Si j'avais été plus fort... Plus rapide... Plus intelligent... Des fois, je me demande qui est-ce que je déteste le plus.

Les Séléniens qui l'ont emmené ?

Sensei qui ne cesse de nous cacher des choses importantes ?

Ou ...

 _M o i - ?_

 _. . ._

 **Moi** **: Ravier... Sa haine...**

Soudain, j'aperçois une tâche noir au loin.

 **Moi** **: Un modèle à trois rayons ... Donc ancien. Et ce n'est pas un tâche noir vide !**

C'est ma chance ! Je vais essayer d'en profite pour découvrir de nouvelles infos sur nos ennemies ! Je vois au loin des figures familières sortir de la tâche. Je n'est plus qu'à...

 **Moi** **: AH ! J'ai oublié mon épée !**

AAAAAAAAH MAIS QUEL BOULET !

Une première salve de flèches, que je bloque à l'aide de mon alliage. J'en profite pour me hisser sur leur vaisseau avant de recevoir une autre salve. Tant pis ! épée ou pas, je tente le tout pour le tout ! Mais, c'est qu'ils prennent un regard sadique en plus ! ils s'apprêtent à lancer une autre salve de flèches !

 **Moi :** **Att...**

J'arrive à attraper un des Séléniens par le cou avant de m'isoler avec lui dans une bulle faite de mon alliage. Cette fois, je vais y arriver !

 **Moi** **: Tu comprends ce que je dis ?**

Le Séléniens semble bizarre (plus que d'habitude je veux dire). Oh ! Des pupilles apparaissent dans ses yeux ! Est-ce qu'il m'a compris ?

 **Le Sélénien** _(qu'on appelera Michel pour des raisons scénaristiques (= parce que c'est drôle)_ **: Pfouu...** _(= C'est un soufle)_

 **Moi :** **"Pfou" ?** _(= c'est une imitation de soufle)_

Une secousse.

C-Ce sont les jumeaux !

 **Moi** **: A... AMETHYSTE ?! ATT...**

Trop tard ! Ils ont déjà détruit le vaisseaux et moi je tombe , tenant toujours Michel par le cou ! Argh ! J'étais sur la bonne voie ! Améthyste transpercent Michel avec leurs épées.

 **Michel** **: Haaa...**

Il a recommencé ?

 **Amé :** **ça vas ?**

 **Moi** **: ... Merci pour le coup de main.**

 **Amé** **: MACLE POWER !**

 **Moi** **: Ah ça oui, c'est du pouvoir !** _ **(carrément énorme ! )**_

 **Amé** **: C'est arrivé parce que tu est crevé non ? Tu bosses trop. Repose-toi on vas faire le rapport à Sensei !**

 **Moi** **: Merci.**

Ils s'apprêtent à repartir.

 **Moi :** **Euh ... Vous n'avez pas entendue le Sélénien dire un truc, quand vous l'avez pourfendu ?**

 **Ame :** **Non, rien du tout.**

 **Moi :** **Mouais, je dois être fatigué.**

Hum... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Etait-ce des mots ou des soupirs ? ARGH ! Il y a tant de questions et si peu de réponses ! Si seulement je pouvais...

...

C'est bizarre, l'atmosphère c'est refroidi tout à coup. Encore plus bizarre, nous ne somme pas censé ressentir la température.

 **Ame 33 :** **Tu ne trouve pas que...**

 **Ame 84 :** **L'atmosphère...**

 **Moi :** **Elle s'est refroidie oui...**

 **Ame 84 :** **Il y a une lumière bizarre ...**

 **Ame 33 : ç** **a vient de la plage nan ?**

 **Moi :** **On dirai bien... On vas voir ?**

 **Ame 33 :** **Je ne suis pas sûr que ça sois une bonne id...**

 **Ame 84 :** **On y vas !**

Ils me regardent comme si mon avis décidait de ce que nous allons faire. C'est rare de voir les jumeaux ne pas s'entendre sur quelque chose ! Pour ma pars, ma curiosité légendaire me pousse à aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Aaaah... Ma curiosité me perdra !

 **Moi :** **Hum... Moi aussi j'aimerai bien aller voir ...**

 **Ame 84 :** **Chouette ! On y vas alors ?**

 **Ame 33 :** ***soupir* Oui... Mais si ça devient dangereux on s'en vas hein ?**

 **Moi :** **Oui promis !**

Je sens que 33 est plutôt inquiet... Mais ça devrait bien aller ! On est trois combattants super fort nan ? (même si je n'ai pas mon épée...)

Nous nous dirigeons vers la plage du commencement, qui nous a tous vu naître.

* * *

 **Alors, d'après vous, que c'est t-il passé ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lut, n'hésite pas à commenter, ça me ferrai plaisir !**

 **Je suis tombé amoureux de ce manga y a quelque temps, et quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avais pas de fanfic française (sur ce site) je me suis dis, "aller ! T'as pas fini ta fanfic sur Undertale mais on s'en branle ! Fonce !" XD Je vais essayer d'être plus régulier par contre XD (j'ai dis "essayé" Jacqueline calme toi !)**

 **Quand j'ai vu que la psychologie et le développement de Phos ressemblais beaucoup à celle du personnage principale de Reflet , Void (la personne qui fais le monologue au début du chapitre), je me suis dis qu'ils devaient absolument se rencontrer ! Enfin voilà.**

 **Funfact : j'ai écris ce chapitre devant ma fenêtre ouverte alors qu'il y avait un orage et de la pluie dehors. (oui, tu t'en fou, mais moi je trouvais cette anecdote drôle Jean-Jacques. Laisse moi raconter de la merde !)**

 **PS : RIP Michel le Sélénien. On pense fort à toi. (nan en vrai on s'en fou tout le monde t'a oublié)**

 **EDIT 3 JANVIER 2019 : Bah j'ai corrigé tout ça, hein. Et j'ai un peu modifié le monologue, parce que R. Project évolue encore (comme les Pokemon *tousse* ) Donc oui, il risque d'y avoir de trois trucs modifiés au cour du temps. Merci de votre attention !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chalut ! En ce moment, j'ai presque fini d'écrire le chapitre 3 ! On vas dire que je le sortirai mercredi prochain ! J'essaie de me fixer des dates afin d'être régulier °w° Donc on se dit un chapitre tous les mercredis ? ça vous vas ? Et puis, si j'arrive à tenir le rythme et que vous me le demandez, je pourrai en poster avant la date prévu °w° Enfin voilà !**

 **Et merci à The Mother 85 pour ta review !**

 **Maintenant place au disclaimer !**

 **ALERTE SPOIL pour la totalité du manga ! (l'histoire commence au chapitre 31 du tome 5)**

 **R Project apparartient à Lazuli (donc moi)**

 **Houseki no Kuni** **appartient à Ichikawa Haruko**

 **Bonne lecture ! °3°**

* * *

 _"Je suis désolé..._

 _Je souhaitais créer un monde pour échapper à la réalité, et ensuite, j'ai voulu le mettre en forme pour pouvoir le partager avec d'autres gens. Mais j'ai créé bien plus qu'une simple histoire. J'ai créé un pays, que dis-je, un monde. J'ai créé le peuple qui y vit ... Je lui ai donné une histoire, un but. Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé que ça allais prendre cette tournure..._

 _C'est devenue bien plus_ _qu'_ _un_ _simple livre, ou un simple jeu... J'ai pu discuter avec toi, la première personne que j'ai créé, une partie de moi, et nous avons veillé sur ce monde ensemble. Je suis désolé pour Cina et Gaïa...  
_

 _. . ._

 _Ils..._

 _..._

 _Nan rien..._

 _Je m'en veux tellement tu sais... Je m'en veux de t'avoir fais souffrir, de tous vous avoir privé du bonheur que vous méritiez..._

 _Je sais que tu ne risque pas de voir ce message avant un moment..._

 _Attend, je vais voir où tu as prévu d'aller avec Len !_

 _. . ._

 _"Houseki no Kuni" hein ?_

 _Eh eh eh... Si tu l'a choisie par rapport à ma mémoire, il est logique qu'elle t'ai envoyé dans mon manga préféré j'imagine. Tu verra, je pense que tu t'entendra bien avec Phos !_

 _..._

 _Prend soin de Len !_

 _. . ._

 _Et prend aussi soin de toi, d'accord ?"_

* * *

 **Moi** **: Mince, il fais de plus en plus froid !**

 **Ame 33** **: C'est bizarre nan ? On est pas censé ne pas ressentir la température ?**

 **Moi** **: C'est ce que je me disais aussi...**

 **Ame 84** **: Peux être que Euclase sera pourquoi ! C'est lui le pro de la météo non ?**

 **Ame 33** **: Oui, il faudra lui demander tout à l'heure...**

Nous continuons d'avancer vers la plage. J'ai l'impression que plus nous avançons, plus le ciel s'obscursi ...

 **Ame 33** **: ça devient vachement flippant quand même nan ?**

 **Ame 84** **: ... Un peu oui...**

 **Moi** **: Allez ! On combat des Séléniens toute la journée ! C'est du gâteau là, hein ?**

En vrai, je commence un peu à flipper, moi aussi.

 **Ame 84 :** **C'est drôle, il y a encore quelque temps, c'était toi qui étais pétrifié de peur à la vu d'un Sélénien et maintenant...**

 **Ame 33 :** **... c'est toi qui nous rassure !**

 **Moi** **: Eh eh eh ! Et moi je commençais à flipper ! Depuis toute à l'heure vous ne finissez plus vos phrases !**

33 et 84 se regardent.

 **Ame 33 :** **... Oui c'est vrai.**

 **Ame 84 :** **On est arrivé !**

La plage de sable fin s'étend à perte de vu sous nos yeux. Sur la falaise, il y a des morceaux de cristaux inachevés qui dépasse de la roche. L'ambiance est assez pesante. La nuit est bientôt totalement tombé, et j'ai l'impression que la température a légèrement augmenté. C'est plutôt bon signe non ?

 **Ame 84 :** **Regardez ! ça vient de là !**

84 pointe du doigt le rivage près de la falaise. Au loin, j'aperçois des... Choses sur le sol et une sorte de fumée rougeâtre qui se dissipe autour de ces choses.

 **Moi :** **On voit rien d'ici ! Rapprochons nous !**

 **Ame 84** **: Ok !**

 **Ame 33** **: ...**

Au fur et à mesure où nous nous avançons, je discerne de mieux en mieux les "choses" en questions. Deux personnes sont allongées au bord de l'eau sur le sable. Leurs visages sont caché par un bout de tissus (euuuh... Je crois que Beryl Rouge appelle ça une "capuche" ?) et ils se tiennent fermement par la mains.

 **Ame 33** **: Ce sont des nouvelles têtes ?**

 **Ame 84** **: Je ne pense pas. Tu as vu, ils portent des vêtements et ils sont poudrés !**

 **Ame 33** **: Alors... Ce sont peux être des Séléniens ? C'est possible que lorsque nous avons transpercé le vaisseau de toute à l'heure, deux d'entre eux se sois échappé !**

 **Moi** **: On vas voir ça !**

Je m'accroupis près des deux inconnus et attrape le tissus qui couvre leurs visages.

...

M-Mais ... !

 **Ame** **: Ce sont des jumeaux ?**

 **Moi** **: O-On dirais bien ! Et on dirait que ce ne sont pas des Séléniens !**

Sur le sol, deux individus presque identiques nous font face. **(NDA : Phos les décris de son point de vue de Gemme)** Celui de gauche a les cheveux oranges, porte une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir déchiré. Celui de droite a les cheveux blancs, porte une sorte de pantalon large très coloré et un tee-shirt noir avec une inscription bizarre dessus **(NdA : Il porte un sarouel et sur son tee-shirt, il y a écrit "Determined" mais comme les gemmes parle japonais, elles ne comprennent pas)** Ces vêtement sont aussi déchiré, mais il est plus pâle que celui aux cheveux orange. En faite il est aussi blanc que ses cheveux ! Tous les deux ont un visage identique mais le orange a une expression calme et détendue alors que le blanc a une expression de fatigue, d'inquiétude et de ... de douleur ! Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

 **Ame 33** **: Ils se tiennent comme si ils avaient peur que quelque chose les sépare...**

 **Ame 84** **: Oui... ça me fais penser à ...**

33 et 84 se regardent d'un air triste.

Je me demande... Si un des deux se faisait enlever, comment régirait l'autre ? AH NAN ! C'est pas le moment Phosphophyllite ! Arrête avec tes questions bizarres !

 **Ame 33 :** **Phos... Tu crois qu'on devrait les emmener à l'école ?**

 **Moi :** **... hum ... Oui je pense.**

 **Ame 84** **: Oui ! Peut être que Sensei pourra nous aider !**

Ah. Sensei. Avec toutes ces histoires, j'avais oublié. Mais bon maintenant la priorité ce sont Orange et blanc (oui, on peux dire que je n'ai pas d'imagination pour les noms.)

Je porte Blanc tandis que 84 porte Orange. Ils sont incroyablement légers !

 **Ame 33** **: Allez, en route !**

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^ Laissez donc une petite review !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah il fait chaud ! °_°

Je suis en pleine préparation pour la Japan Expo, j'y vais vendredi ! Du coup, j'ai la tête ailleurs (comme d'hab tu me dira) et j'ai failli oublié de poster ce chapitre XD Y a une petite référence à une fanfiction sur HnK que j'aime beaucoup, vous arriverez à la trouver ? °w°

Merci encore pour la review ^^ Aujourd'hui, des expliquations s'impose !

 **ALERTE SPOIL pour la totalité du manga ! (l'histoire commence au chapitre 31 du tome 5)**

 **R Project** **apparartient à Lazuli (donc moi)**

 **Houseki no Kuni** **appartient à Ichikawa Haruko**

 **BONE lecture !** _(c'est dingue, cette blague fonctionne même avec cette fandom °-°)_

 **PS :** **Je préviens tout de suite, même si c'est pas le thème de la fanfic, y aura du Padpa x Rutile parce que je trouve ce duo trop adorable et touchant °w°**

 **Re PS :** **Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, personne n'est parfait (et encore moins moi X-)**

* * *

 **PV Rutile :**

Aaah... Encore une longue journée qui se termine... Enfin, se termine, pour moi non, j'ai plutôt intérêt à continuer de travailler sur le corps de Padpa si je veux qu'il se réveille pour de bon. Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé de solution, un point c'est tout. Je sors les morceaux de danburite que j'ai trouvé cette après-midi pendant ma pause. Je ne pense pas que ça vas marcher. Le danburite n'est pas du tout de la même espèce que Padpa, il se rapproche plus du quarts que du saphir... Mais qui tente rien n'as rien ! Je vais essayer quand même !

Je commence à tailler les morceaux. Aaaah... Dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu te réveillera plus de 3 minutes ? Il y a quelques jours, tu t'étais finalement réveillé, mais j'étais tellement mort de fatigue que je me suis endormi au moment où je ne devais absolument pas... Raaaah ! Les autres disent que je dois dormir, mais même dans mes rêves, tu me hante. Je ne cesse de penser à toi. J'aimerai tellement retourner à l'époque où nous étions tous les deux réveillés, quand on combattait côte à côte... Tu est là, devant moi... Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu est inaccessible...

...

Tu est ma seul motivation dans ce monde sans fin ...

Répéter la même chose tous les jours devient de plus en plus douloureux...

Et je ne vie que pour trouver un moyen de te réveiller.

...

Raaaah, j'ai fais n'importe quoi avec le morceau de danburite ! ... Et puis merde. De toute façon ça ne servira à rien. Je repose mes outils sur la table et m'approche de la caisse où Padpa dors profondément. Son visage parait tellement paisible... Dis-moi padpa, que dois-je faire ? Je suis totalement perdu... Je me penche vers lui pour mieux le voir, et caresse sa joue. Il a un air enfantin comme ça, il est étrangement... Mignon. Heureusement que Dia est en patrouille aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas manqué de faire une remarque pleine de sous-entendue en me voyant. Je me rapproche un peu plus de son visage...

 **? : RUTILE ! TU EST LA ? ON A BESOIN DE TON AIDE !**

Dans un geste brusque, je m'écarte de Padpa et regarde dans la directions de la personne qui m'appelle. Au loin, je vois Phos et les jumeaux courir à toute allure dans ma direction. Je me lève pour mieux les voir. Phos et 84 portent quelqu'uns... Mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui.

 **Moi : C'est une attaque de Sélénien qui a fais des ravages ? Qui est-ce qui est brisé ?**

 **Phos : N-Nan nan ! C'est pas ça !**

Maintenant qu'il se sont arrêtés, je peux enfin observer les individues dans les bras de mes camarades. Et... Attend. Ce ne sont pas du tout des cristaux !

 **Moi : Qu'est-ce que...**

 **33 : On les as trouvé sur la Plage du Commencement ! Ils n'ont pas l'air d'aller bien... On s'est dis que Sensei sera peut être quoi faire alors on les a ramené ici !**

 **Moi : Mais c'est peut être un piège des Séléniens !**

 **Phos : Je ne pense pas.**

Tous le monde fixe Phos.

 **Moi : Comment peut-tu en être aussi sûr ?**

 **Phos : Je ne suis pas sûr ! Je... Je le sens, c'est tout.**

 **Moi : Et tu as pris le risque de les ammener ici en sachant que c'était peut être un piège JUSTE parce que tu avais un présentiment ?!**

 **Phos : Je...**

 **33 et 84 : CA SUFFI ! CE N'AI ABSOLUMENT PAS LE MOMENT DE VOUS DISPUTER ! Il faut parler à Sensei pour qu'il nous dise quoi faire !**

 **Moi : Alors allons-y !**

Ne t'inquiète pas Padpa, je reviens.

Rutile a l'air drôlement sur les nerfs ce soir ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui prend ... Peut-être qu'on l'a dérangé ? Dans tous les cas, nous voilà Améthyste 33 & 84, Rutile et moi en route pour le chambre de Kongo-Sensei. Je me demande vraiment comment il vas réagir... Peut-être que ça pourra m'aider dans mes recherches ? Et je me demande qui sont ces personnes sorties de nulle part... Encore un mystère à résoudre. Mais cette fois je ne dois pas le faire seul.

 **? : Oh ! Qui est-ce que vous transportez dans vos bras ?**

 **Moi : AAAAAAH !**

Je sursaute... Et remarque que c'est juste Ghost Quartz qui était en train de ramasser des livres qui trainaient par terre. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensés que je n'avais pas vu que nous étions déjà devant la bibliothèque.

 **Ghost : Je suis éffrayant à ce point ?**

 **Moi : D-Désolé !**

 **Rutile : ...**

 **Ghost : Donc. C'est quoi ?**

Il montre orange et blanc.

 **Rutile : Aucune idée. Mais Phos avait le présentiment que ce n'est PAS DU TOUT un piège, et a eu la merveilleuse idée de conduire ces inconnus à l'école.**

 **Moi : M-Mais ! D'abord, 33 et 84 étaient aussi d'accord pour les ammener ici !**

 **84 : Eh !**

 **33 : C'est vrai ...**

 **Rutile : Peut importe. Et maintenant, nous allons voir Sensei pour savoir quoi faire.**

 **Ghost : C'est ce qu'il faut faire je pense.**

Il regarde le tas de livres qu'il venait d'empiler.

 **Ghost : ça peut attendre. Je viens avec vous ! J'ai envie de savoir maintenant ! Et l'autre moi aussi !**

 **Phos : "L'autre moi" ?**

Ghost regarde Rutile, qui affiche un air entre la fatigue et l'envie de me transformer en cobaye pour ses expériences, probablement .

 **Ghost : Euh... On en parlera en route d'accord ?**

 **Phos : Ok.**

On recommence à avancer, Amé et Rutile vont devant, et Ghost et moi un peu plus loin derrière pour pouvoir discuter.

 **Ghost : Désolé, j'avais oublier que tu avais perdu la mémoire en même temps que tes bras et tes jambes...**

 **Moi : C'est pas grave ! C'est pas quelque chose de commun.**

 **Ghost : Oui en effet !**

 **Moi : Donc tout à l'heure tu disais...**

 **Ghost : Oui. Tu vois mes mèches noirs ?**

Il me montre le bout de ses mèches de cheveux.

 **Ghost : D'après Sensei, elles indiquent que j'ai une structure double... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre en moi. ça lui arrive d'être un peu brusque et de prendre le dessus... Pendant un combat une fois, nous avons failli être enlever par les Séléniens parce qu'il croyait qu'ils avaient les fragments de Lapis avec eux.**

 **Moi : ... Lapis...**

 **Ghost : Oh ! Tu dois l'avoir oublié aussi !**

 **Moi : Je suis désolé...**

 **Ghost : Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Lapis était mon ancien partenaire. Il s'occupait de la bibliothèque. Il était très intélligent ! Il connaissait même chaque livres de la bibli par coeur ! Et puis un jour... Pendant un combat... Il s'est pris une flèche. Et maintenant il ne reste plus que sa tête...**

 **Moi : Oh... Je suis désolé...**

 **Ghost : ... Tu t'excuse beaucoup !**

 **Moi : Ah... Oui !**

 **Rutile : Vous avez fini de parler ? Parce qu'on viens d'arriver !**

 _(NdA : A la base je voulais arrêter le chapitre ici, mais au final je fais pas ma sadique, je continue un peu °w°)_

Nous entrons dans la pièce, où Sensei était assie en position de méditation. Est-ce qu'il dort ?

 **Moi : Euh... Sensei ?**

Rien.

 **Rutile : Sensei !**

Une sorte de long soupir fût notre réponse. Et Sensei commence à bouger.

 **Sensei : Huuuuuuuuum.**

 **33 : Euuuuh... Sensei, nous devons vous parler de quelque chose d'important !**

Il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux.

 **Sensei : Excusez-moi. Je ... méditais. Que se passe t-il ?**

Tout le monde me regarde.

 **Moi : M-Mais ! Pourquoi moi ?**

 **Ghost : Et bien, c'est toi qui les a trouvé.**

 **Moi : Mais Amé aussi a-**

 **84 : Aller te défile pas Phos !**

 **33 : O-Ouais !**

 **Moi : Ok d'accord. Merci du coup main. J'apprécie votre aide, vraiment.**

je m'avance un peu vers sensei, blanc (caché par la capuche de sa cape) toujours dans mes bras.

 **Moi : Améthyste et moi, nous combations un vaiseau de séléniens pas très loin de la Plage du Commencement, et après l'avoir battu, nous avons remarqué que quelque chose... dans l'air n'allais pas. C'était assez bizarre en faite... Et nous nous somme rendue sur la plage, puisque que ça semblait venir de là, et ... Nous avons trouvé deux personnes évanouies sur le sable près de la falaise. Se ne sont pas des Séléniens-**

 **Rutile : Oui, enfin on ne sais pas.**

 **Moi : Laisse moi parler ! Donc, ce ne sont pas des Séléniens, et je ne pense pas que ça sois des nouvelles têtes non plus...**

Sensei me regarde étonné. C'est très rare de le voir exprimer quelque chose sur son visage !

 **Sensei : ... Ces personnes dont tu parle, ce sont celles que 84 et toi portez ?**

 **Moi: Oui.**

 **Sensei : Ammène les moi s'il te plait.**

Je m'avance vers Sensei, tandis que 84 pose Orange à ces pieds.

 **Phos : Voilà. Vous pensez savoir ce qu'ils sont ?**

Sensei s'avance vers Orange et Blanc, puis s'agenouille à leurs côtés. Il enlève leurs capuche et les observes. Il eu un violent mouvement de recule, qui nous fît tous sursauter. Il a l'air... Je ne sais pas. Son expression a encore changé... Il a l'air en colère... Ou peut être surpris ? Qu'est-ce que ça cache...

 **Sensei : Nan... C'est impossible !**

 **Ghost : Euuh... Sensei ?**

Sensei a soudainement brisé le sol. MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

 **Sensei : Ils ont disparuent il y a des millénaire ! C'est impossible !**

 **33 : Sensei... Vous avez brisé le sol...**

 **84 : ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **Sensei : C'est impossible. Le docteur ne m'a pas menti. Il y a plus d'hu- depuis longtemps. ça ne peux pas être ça... Comment j'aurai pus passer à côté toutes ces années si il y en avait encore !**

CA SUFFI ! J'EN EST MARRE !

 **Moi : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ NOUS EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE A LA FIN ?! ON EST PAS LA POUR VOUS ECOUTER PARLER TOUS SEUL !**

Tout le monde me regarde... Encore .Sensei semble redevenir lui même.

 **Sensei : Je... Excusez-moi. Ils m'ont rappelé de douloureux souvenirs.**

 **Moi : Quelles souvenirs ?**

 **Sensei : Je ne peux pas en parler.**

 **Moi : Ah ah c'est facile comme réponse ! Pourquoi vous avez réagis aussi bizarrement ?! Et pourquoi vous voulez rien nous dire ?! J'exige des réponses claires !**

 **Rutile : Phos, tu ne devrais pas-**

 **Moi : Laisse moi ! Parce que tu pense que je vais me contenter d'un "je ne peux pas en parler" ?! . .MAINTENANT !**

 **Sensei : C'est normal. Je comprend. Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché ça. Il est temps que je vous explique. Pose moi les questions que tu veux, mais je vous préviens. Il y a certaines informations qu'il m'ai interdit de dire.**

 **Moi : Imposible à dire ? C'est à dire ?**

 **Sensei : ... Ceci est un exemple. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.**

 **Moi : Très bien ! Alors dites moi, vous pouvez me dire qui sont ces deux personnes ?**

 **Sensei : Ce sont des hu-, des êtres vivants qui vivaient sur cette planète bien avant votre apparition.**

 **Rutile : Des quoi ?**

 **33 : On as pas compris ce que vous avez dis !**

 **Ghost : ... C'est de ça qu'il parlait. Il ne peux pas dire ce genre d'information... Je crois.**

 **Rutile : Alors comment on est censé comprendre si on a que la moitier de la phrase !**

 **Moi : Des humains.**

 **...**

 **Rutile, Ghost , Amé 33 & 84 : Quoi ?**

Tout le monde me regarde.

 **Rutile : Attend... C'est ce que tu as dis à Sensei quand tu as fais ton rapport sur la mer... Non ?**

 **Moi : ... Oui... Les humains ... sont ...**

Rien à faire. C'est le trou noir. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qui allais avec ce nom.

 **Moi : Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus...**

 **Sensei : Tu as raison. Se sont des Hu-.**

 **Moi : Mais pourquoi vous avoir mis dans un état pareil pour ça ?**

 **Sensei : Ils sont censé tous s'être éteint il y a des siècles. Il n'est plus censé y avoir d'Hu- . Je le pensais... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Et...**

 **Moi : Et ?**

 **Sensei : ... Désolé. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus .**

 **Moi : à oui ? Et d'ailleurs, si ils se sont éteint depuis des siècles, comment ça se fais que vous connaissez leur existance ? Non, laisser-moi deviner. Vous ne pouvez pas le dire n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Sensei : C'est exact.**

 **Moi : Aaaaaaaaah... Tant de questions et si peu de réponses...**

 **Ghost : Euh ...Phos... On pourrai peut être attendre qu'ils se réveillent pour le demander directement nan ?**

 **Moi : Mais oui ! Ghost tu est un génie !**

 **Ghost : ... Merci !**

 **Rutile : Il faudrait déjà ce demander pourquoi ils sont inconscient. ça nous aidera sûrement à trouver un moyen de les réveiller.**

 **? : Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum... Où suis-je ?  
**

On s'est tous retourné dans la direction de Sensei. La personne qui a parlé c'est... Orange ! Il s'est réveillé !

* * *

Voilàààààààààààààà °w°

à mercredi prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

_Encore une fois, merci d'avoir lut et commenté les chapitres précédents !_

 _Aujourd'hui, il est temps de faire connaissance d'un de mes bébés °w° J'espère que vous l'aimerez (HE NEED LOVE YOU KNOW ?)_

 _Aussi, je vais enfin mettre en pratique mes cours de japonais XD_

 ** _EDIT : J'ai corrigé les fautes et traduit les passages en anglais, pour éviter toute méprise °w°_**

 _ **ALERTE SPOIL pour la totalité du manga ! (l'histoire commence au chapitre 31 du tome 5)**_

 _ **R Project** **apparartient à Lazuli (donc moi)**_

 _ **Houseki no Kuni** **appartient à Ichikawa Haruko**_

 _Bonne lecture ! (je commence à manquer d'idées pour les intro XD)_

 _Encore une fois désolé pour les fautes !_

* * *

Aaaaah... Ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'étais en train de courir ... Oui, c'est vrai. On s'est fais attaquer par une fille qui s'appelais Mary... Elle a tout détruit et... Ah ! Void m'a dis de me cacher ! Et quand il est revenu, il m'as dis de courir très vite, et après il a dis de courir vers le miroir qu'il y avait dans le salon de maman... J'avais peur mais je lui fais entièrement confiance. Alors j'ai foncé vers le mirroir, il m'as même tenu la main pour pas que j'ai peur. Et puis après, on l'a traversé ! C'était bizarre ! J'avais envie de vomir, c'était comme si mon cerveaux recevait trop d'informations en même temps. Et puis après, plus rien. C'est comme si j'avais dormi très longtemps ! Quand je fais la grasse matiné quand y a pas cours, par exemple !

Je ne vois toujours rien. Mais j'entend des gens parlés ! Est-ce que je suis mort ? Je reviens peu à peu à moi, et maintenant je sens que je suis allongé sur un sol dur, au pied de quelqu'un je suppose parce que je vois de très grands pieds devant moi . Waouh ! Je savais pas que s'était possible, des pieds comme ça ! Ils doivent faire deux fois ma tête au moins ! La personne qui l'ai possède dois faire au moins deux mètres ! J'arrive à mieux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant. Et j'entend mieux aussi. J'entend une voix grave, sûrement l'homme aux grands pied, qui explique quelque chose dans une langue que je ne comprend pas, puis il y a une autre voix qui est plus claire, mais je ne saurais dire si elle appartient à une fille ou à un garçon, qui râle en disant des choses que je ne comprend pas non plus. Puis après, il y a une... Non, deux voix identiques, qui parle très lentement mais avec un certain ton enjoué, une voix très douce qui appartient sûrement à une jeune fille et une autre voix qui parais fatigué et ennuyé . Je m'aperçois que je peux à nouveau bouger. On dirait que ma paralysie a foutue le camp ! Il est temps de savoir où j'ai attérie !

... Aaaargh ! Ma tête me fais vachement mal !

 **Moi : Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum... Où suis-je ?**

Je me retourne doucement, la tête toujours dans le paté. Waooooouh ! C'est vachement bizarre ici ! ça ressemble pas du tout à chez moi ! Du coup, je peux enfin observer les personnes à qui appartiennent les voix ! Et... Elles sont vraiment bizarre aussi ! D'abord, il y a une personne avec une blouze de docteur, et une sorte de pantalon noir (ou peut être des collants ?), une chemise et une cravate noir. Ses cheveux sont brun et jaune sur le côté et il a l'air fatigué. A sa gauche, il y a une personne qui porte la même tenue sans la blouze (en faite, ils la portent tous, ça dois être une sorte d'uniforme) elle a des cheveux blanc avec le bout noir et elle a une mèche devant l'oeil gauche. Devant lui, il y a des jumeaux (probablement) qui ont tous les deux des cheveux violet attachés avec une tresse qui n'est pas du même côté pour l'un et l'autre . Je tourne ma tête pour mieux observer les deux personnes à ma droite. Tout d'abord, il y a un monsieur chauve qui ressemble aux gens dans les livres que ma montré ma grande- euh mon grand frère. C'est sûrement lui l'homme aux grand pieds ! En effet, il dois bien faire deux mètres si ce n'est plus ! Et il a l'air troublé... Devant lui, il y a une personne plus grande que les autres ( hormis monsieur propre _**(NdA : OOOOOOOOH C'était trop facile comme blague ça XDD Tuez-moi**_ **.)** ) Il ne porte pas la même choses que les autres : Il a une sorte de combi-short noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate. Ses bras sont... dorées ? On dirais presque qu'ils sont liquides ! Un peu comme mon bras gauche ! Il a un regard un peu... Perdu. Ses cheveux et ses yeux sont vert-menthe, exactement la même couleur que l'oeil gauche de... Merde où est Void ?! Je le cherche partout du regard, pendant que les autres m'observe sans rien dire... Il est au pied de monsieur-j'ai-une-tête-de-dépréssif (celui au cheveux vert-menthe) ! Je me met à ramper vers lui tant bien que mal (je dois être vachement ridicule). Une fois près de lui, je le prend dans mes bras et le secoue légèrement.

 **Moi : Grande so- Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Réveille toi !**

Aucune réponse. S'il te plait ! Réveille toi ! Me laisse pas tout seul ... Je sens monter les larmes.

 **Moi : ... Pourquoi tu ne te réveille pas ... ?**

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. C'est celle de monsieur propre _**(NdA : J'en peux plus de moi . MICHEL ! ATTEND MOI J'ARRIVE ! J'ai définitivement l'art et la manière de casser des moments dramatiques. )**_ _._

 **? : Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon. Il dois être simplement fatigué. Tout vas bien ce passer tu est en sécurité ici.**

 **Moi : ... Vraiment ?**

 **? : Oui. Je peux t'en assurer.**

Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Il a l'air gentil ! Alors je me relève et regarde les autres personnes.

 **? : Je me présente. Je suis Kongo mais la plupart du temps on m'appelle Sensei. Tu est ici dans la ... Maison des Gemmes.**

 **Moi : La maison des Gemmes ?**

 **Sensei : Oui. Tu peux appeler ça comme ça. Ici, toutes les personnes sont des cristaux. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais tu comprendra vite.**

 **Moi : Alors, vous êtes des cristaux c'est ça ?**

 **Sensei : Oui. Les personnes devant toi en sont. Voici Rutile, Ghost Quartz, les jumeaux Améthyste 33 et 84 et Phosphophyllite.**

 **Moi : ... Phosph... Oh ! Désolé, j'ai oublie de me présenter! Je m'appelle...**

 **Sensei : ... Ils ne te comprènent pas cependant. Tu ne parle pas la même langue qu'eux.**

 **Moi : Ah bon ?**

 **Sensei : Oui.**

 **Phosphophyllite : Sensei... Dare desu ka ? Nani wo iimasu ka ?** _(Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?)_

 **Sensei : Kodomo desu. Boku wa joukyou wo setsumei shimasu.** _(c'est un enfant. Je vais lui expliquer la situation.)_

 ** **Phosphophyllite** : Aa sokka. **_(Ah, d'accord)_

 **Moi : ... Je reconnais cette langue ! Mon frère m'en a parlé ! Il appelle ça "le japonais" je crois !**

 **Sensei : C'est exact. Par ailleurs, la langue que tu parle s'appelle l'Anglais.**

 **Moi : Ah bon ? Là d'où je viens, c'est la seule langue qu'on parle ! Mais mon frère sais parler plusieurs langues, alors il m'a appris quelques mots...**

 **Sensei : Ah oui ? Lequels ?**

Je me retourne vers les cristaux qui nous fixent s'en comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. Puis je dis avec un accent sûrement très prononcé :

 **Moi : Watashi... Watashi wa Len ... Desu !** _(Je suis Len !)_

Tout le monde me regarde avec un air surpris.

 **Phos : Hajimemashite, Len. Boku wa Fosufofiraito desu.** _(Enchanté, Len. Je suis Phosphophyllite.)_

 **(accent français dégeulasse) éveuribodi : Hajimemashite !**

 **Sensei : Maintenant, je pense que je vais devoir t'apprendre beaucoup de choses pour que tu puisse communiquer avec les autres et comprendre la situation. ça te dirais d'apprendre notre langue ?**

 **Moi : Oh oui ! Chouette !**

 **Sensei : Et bien, commençons demain. Je vais demander à Jade de te trouver une chambre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère vas vite se réveiller.**

 **Moi : Merci !**

On dirai qu'il est aussi content que moi à l'idée de me faire cour.

* * *

J'ai rien compris. Rien compris du tout même.

Orange - ou plutôt Len - s'est réveillé. Mais on dirais qu'il ne parle pas la même langue nous. C'est ce que Sensei a dis, mais il ne faut pas être stupide pour l'avoir remarqué. C'est vraiment bizarre, la façon avec laquelle Sensei a réagis avant puis après son réveil... On dirait qu'il lui parlait comme à un nouveau ! Et puis, s'est quoi son problème avec ces "Humains" ? Et puis-

 **Ghost : Eh Phos, ça vas ?**

 **Moi : A-Ah oui désolé ! J'étais en train de réfléchir !**

 **33 : Oh ! On dirait qu'il veux nous parler !**

Je tourne la tête, et remarque que Len s'était avancé vers nous. Il a une démarche plutôt timide et pas trop sûr de lui.

 **84 : Salut ! Bienvenue chez nous !**

Il regarda 84 d'un air perdu, mais peu après lui rendis un grand sourire.

 **Moi : Tu sais, il ne parle pas la même langue que nous...**

 **Ghost : Moi je pense qu'il a quand même compris ! Regarde ce sourire !**

 **Rutile : Mouais. N'empêche, comment on vas faire si on peux pas communiquer ?**

 **Moi : ... Me dis pas que tu as l'intention de l'utiliser comme cobaye.**

 **Rutile : Bah pourquoi pas ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'une occasion comme ça se présente ! Alleeeeeer ! Pour le besoin de la science !**

Ghost pris Len dans ses bras. Il est encore plus confus.

 **Ghost : Nan ! Même pas en rêve !**

 **Rutile : Quoi, tu vas le protéger c'est ça ?**

 **Ghost : Et bien oui !**

 **33 et 84 : ... Adorable...**

 **Moi : Euh... Ghost... Tu y vas un peu fort je crois...**

Len devient tout rouge.

 **Ghost : Oh !**

 **Rutile : Bah oui, c'est un être organique, donc il respire.**

Ghost relâche Len qui se met à respirer très fort.

 **Ghost : D-Désolé !**

Cette fois si, Len semble avoir compris et il fait un signe de tête que je traduirais par un "C'est pas grave !". Il nous regarde, et réfléchie. Puis il montre Rutile du doigt.

 **Len : R-Rutile...**

Puis Améthyste.

 **Len : Qua- no ... Améthyste... 33 and 84 ?**

 **33 : Oui c'est ça !**

Il a l'air content. Puis il montre Ghost.

 **Len : ...Quartz... Ah ! Ghost Quartz ?**

 **Ghost : Exactement ! Bravo !**

... Puis moi.

 **Len : Phosphophyllite.**

 **Tout le monde : ...**

 **Rutile : C'est drôle, de nous cinq c'est toi qui a le nom le plus compliqué, et pourtant il n'a pas hésité une seconde !**

 **Moi : C'est vrai que ça m'a aussi étonné...**

Voyant nos airs probablement perdus, Len s'avança encore vers nous.

 **Len : I-It's because it's the same name as -** _(C-C'est parce que c'est le même nom que-) **  
**_

 **? : Désolé pour l'attente. Où est l'invité dont me parlais sensei ?**

On se retourne tous pour voir un Jade en pyjamas, avec un air de "celui-qui-m'a-réveiller-vas-passer-un-sale-quart-d'heure". Len le regarda, et le montra du doigt comme il l'a fais avant avec nous.

 **Len : You are... J-Jade ? Right ?** _(Tu est... J-Jade ? C'est ça ?) **  
**_

On regarde tous Len.

 **Len : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh I-it's because of the color ! A green gem like that, I thought it was Jade's ! My brother love gem stuff so I read some book about it !** _(Eeeeeh C'est à cause de la couleur ! Un cristal vert comme ça, je pensais que c'était du Jade ! Mon frère adore les trucs de cristaux, et j'ai lut un de ses livres qui en parlais !)_ **  
**

 **Jade : Euuuuuuh je comprend rien à ce qu'il dit, c'est normal ?**

 **Moi : Oui, mais t'inquiète, tu vas t'y faire. Et puis, Sensei vas lui faire cours donc...**

 **Jade : Ah ok. Bon...**

Il s'avance jusqu'à Len.

 **Jade : Je suis Jade, mais ça, tu semble déjà le savoir. Je vais te mener à ta chambre et...**

 **Ghost : Il ne comprend pas ce que tu dis non plus.**

 **Jade : Raaaaaaaaah j'm'en fiche, je veux juste retourner dormir ! Aller viens !**

Il tire Len par le bras. Celui-ci nous regarde d'un air surpris, puis il nous fais un signe de main pour nous dire "bonne nuit !".

 **Ghost : Pauvre petit ! Il dois rien comprendre !**

 **84 : Oui, il faudra l'aider pour qu'il s'intègre bien !**

 **33 : C'est chouette ! On a comme deux nouvelles têtes en même temps !**

 **Rutile : Bon, c'est pas tous ça, mais j'ai à faire. Bonne nuit.**

Puis, Rutile reparti dans son atelier. Au même moment, Sensei arriva dans la pièce.

 **Sensei : je vois que Jade s'est déjà occupé de Len.**

 **Ghost: Oui, avec un peu trop d'ardeur même.**

 **33 : Ghost...**

 **Ghost : Bah quoi ?**

 **Sensei : Il faut s'occupé de son frère maintenant. Phos, puisque tu ne dors pas, pourrai tu le porter à la pièce que j'ai préparé pour lui ? Elle est à côté de ta chambre.**

 **Phos : D'accord.**

 **Sensei : Les autres, aller vous coucher. Nous reparlerons de tous ça demain. Bonne nuit !**

 **Tout le monde : Bonne nuit !**

Je me retrouve seul dans la pièce. Enfin, seul... Je me rend près de Blanc, dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom, et m'accroupie près de lui. Il a toujours l'air fatigué qu'il avait quelques heures plutôt.

 **Moi : Allez, je vais te trouver un coin tranquille pour te reposer... Tu vas voir tu vas être sur pied en un rien de temps après une bonne sieste !**

Je le prend dans mes bras. Toujours aussi léger hein ? Maintenant, je remarque un détail que je n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure. Il est bien, mais alors bien plus maigre que son frère. J'ai l'impression... Qu'il pourrait se briser au moindre contact. C'est ironique non ? Mais s'est surtout pas normal. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! J'y connais rien moi ! Peut être que c'est totalement normal pour les humains ! ...

Je me rend à côté de ma chambre, où en effet une pièce avait été préparé. Il y a un lit au centre de la pièce, qui est recouvert de couvertures et de coussins. Il y a aussi plusieurs bols contenant des méduses et des vases vides. Je dépose Blanc sur le lit et le met sous les couvertures pour qu'il sois à l'aise.

 **Moi : Bonne nuit, moi je vais faire mon tour comme d'hab-**

 **"Blanc" : Non... Attend... Pourquoi... Je... Len, fuit... Avant... ELLE ...**

... Il parle dans son sommeil. Non, il est réveillé... Il délire ! Il se redresse brusquement et semble combattre quelque chose d'invisible.

 **"Blanc" : J'ai peur ... Je dois les protéger... Mais je suis trop faible... Je me brise trop facilement... J'ai essayer de devenir plus fort... Mais je n'ai pas réussi... Je suis beaucoup trop fragile... J'ai peur... J'AI PEUR !**

 **Moi : Tout vas bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là ! Je... Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit ok ? Tu dois dormir !**

Je lui prend les mains. Je lui ai dis ça sans réfléchir. "Trop faible","devenir plus fort"... Eh, ça me ressemble bien ça non ? Il semble sortir de son rêve éveillé, il me regarde d'un regard à demi-endormie, puis s'allonge à nouveau dans son lit.

 **Moi : C'est bien, je suis là, je vais juste chercher un oreiller et une couverture, ok ?**

Après avoir été chercher ce qu'il fallait, je m'installe à côté de Blanc (le lit est plus grand que ceux de d'habitude, et il est si fin qu'il ne prend presque pas de place) et le regarde quelques seconde. Il s'est rendormie.

 **Moi : Bonne nuit... j'ai hâte de discuter avec toi !**

* * *

 _EHHHH VOILA ! waaah ... J'ai même pas commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre XD Mais je sais globalement comment ça vas ce passer donc ça vas ^^_

 _J'avoue, le passage où Phos dors avec Void n'était pas prévu du tout, mais j'aime bien l'ambiguïté XD (Et puis Phos est polygame, hein The Mother 85 ? XD)_

 _A mercredi prochain !_


	5. Chapter 5

AAAAAAAAAAAAH Oui je sais j'ai pas posté de chapitre la semaine dernière ^^' J'avais décidé de faire une pause parce que c'était mon anniversaire et que j'avais pleins de choses à faire ^^ Mais bon, le chapitre 5 est enfin là ! (je risque de faire quelques pauses de temps en temps, donc si un chapitre n'est pas posté ni le mercredi soir ni le jeudi, vous pouvez être sûr que la semaine d'après il y en aura un (sauf cas exeptionel) C'est drôle parce que maintenant y a plus d'anglophones que de francophone qui ont lut ma fic, les fans français d'Houseki no kuni, vous êtes oùùùùùù ?

Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est un peu plus long ^^

Aujourd'hui, Len a des cours à suivre ! De nouvelles infos sur les personnages sont à prévoir ! (on dirait que je présente la météo lmao)

C'est au tour de nos alertes spoooooooooooooooils du jour ! (qui n'ont toujours pas changer)

 **ALERTE SPOIL pour la totalité du manga ! (l'histoire commence au chapitre 31 du tome 5)**

 **R Project** **apparartient à Lazuli (donc moi)**

 **Houseki no Kuni** **appartient à Ichikawa Haruko**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum... C'est déjà le matin ?

Je me redresse du lit dans lequel je dormais. Le matelas est un peu dur... Attend, y a pas de matelas ! Bah, c'est normal. Les cristaux, ça dois pas avoir besoin de matelas. Attend... Alors c'était pas un rêve ?! Je regarde autours de moi. La petite chambre dans laquelle on m'a installé est plutôt mignonne. La fenêtre (ou plutôt ce qui semble être une fenêtre) donne sur la plaine qui s'étend à perte de vu. Dans la pièce, il y a une petite table en bois sur laquelle il y a un bol plein d'eau.

Je m'approche pour observer mon reflet dans l'eau. Bon sang, je suis dans un sale état ! Mes cheveux roux sont pleins de poussière et en pagaille, j'ai des bleu sur tout le corps, et mes vêtements sont en lambeaux. Void ne vas pas être content quand il vas voir ça. D'ailleurs, je me demande dans quelle chambre ils l'ont mis... Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever on dirait ! Je me demande si les autres sont réveillés... En faite, je me pose pleins de questions à propos d'eux ! Hier , j'avais la tête dans le paté, et j'avais du mal à réfléchir, mais aujourd'hui je me sens en pleine force ! Bon, Sensei a dis qu'il me donnerai des cours, alors je dois me préparer ! Void sera fière de moi quand il se réveillera !

Je me lave le visage avec l'eau qu'il y a dans le bol, histoire de faire bonne impréssion, puis je refais le lit. Mince ! J'ai fais tombé un bout de bois qu'il y avait contre le mur ! J'espère que je n'ai réveillé personne !

 **? : Aa! Anata desu !** _(Ah ! C'est toi !)_

Je me retourne. C'est... Ghost Quartz c'est ça ? Elle se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte (qui est simplement fermé par des rideaux)

 **Moi : A-Ah ! Désolé ! Je voulais pas déranger...**

Elle me regarde, surprise de l'air effrayé que j'ai soudain pris.

 **Ghost : Shazai shimasu ka ? Mondaide wanai ! Aa, souda yo ... Eto...** _(Tu t'excuse ? C'est pas grave ! Ah oui, c'est vrai... Euh...)_

Elle fais des signes avec ses mains pour essayer de me faire comprendre.

 **Ghost : Sensei... Anata no kousu...** _(Sensei... Tes cours...)_

Elle me prend par la main.

 **Ghost : Shitagatte kudasai !** _(Suis-moi s'il te plait !)_

Ghost me tira hors de la pièce. Waaaaaah ! Elle court vachement vite ! Elle me traine littéralement derrière elle ! Dire que je me suis lavé juste avant... En passant, j'ai aperçu Jade qui était avec une autre personne aux cheveux bicolore, que je n'avais pas vu hier. Ils étaient autours d'une table et semblaient très concentré. Arrivé devant la salle où je me suis réveillé hier, Ghost s'arrête.

 **Ghost : Sore wa koko ni aru !** _(c'est ici !)_

Elle me regarde en souriant. Je n'avais pas vu hier dans la pénombre, mais ces cheveux sont légèrement translucides et ils brillent de milles feu. Ses yeux blanc aux reflets gris sont magni- Euuuuh c'est pas le moment ! Je me met à rougir, et cache soudainement mon visage avec mes mains.

 **Ghost : Doshitano ? Daijobu desu ka ?** _(Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ça vas ?)_

Je relève un peu la tête pour la voir. Elle a l'air inquiète. ça me rappelle un mot que Void m'a appris...

 **Moi : K-Kawaii...**

 **Ghost : Aa ! A-Arigatou...** _(Ah! M-Merci...)_

Attend... Est-ce que j'ai dis ça à voix haute ?! MAIS QUEL ... RAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je suis un imbécile ! Ghost rougie légèrement. Elle rentre dans la pièce.

 **Ghost : S-Sensei ! Len wa koko ni iru !** _(Sensei ! Len est là !)_

 **Sensei : Très bien, tu peux entrer, jeune homme.**

Je me retourne vers Ghost, qui me sourie.

 **Moi : M-Mata ne !** _(A plus tard !)_

 **Ghost : Mata ne !**

J'entre dans la pièce.

 **Moi : Bonjours !**

 **Sensei : Bonjours. As-tu bien dormi ?**

 **Moi : Oui !**

La pièce avait été aménager en une sorte de salle de classe, mais avec seulement une table et la chaise qui vas avec.

 **Sensei : Tu peux t'installer ici.**

Je m'assoie sur la chaise.

 **Sensei : Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre l'histoire de ce pays et les bases de notre langue. Nous continuerons demain.**

 **Len : D'accord.**

 **Sensei : Commençons.**

* * *

 _"Tout est blanc autours de moi. Ah. C'est de la neige. Je regarde devant moi, et j'aperçois une silhouette au loin._

 _Pas assez près._

 _Je me rapproche, quand je remarque que je n'ai plus mes bras._

 _Trop loin._

 _La silhouette se rapproche, et maintenant je vois un visage familier me regarder._

 _ **"Antarc, attend moi ! J'arrive !"**_

 _Je cours, mais plus j'avance, plus Antar est loin, un grand classique._

 _ **"J'arrive !"**_

 _Antarc me regarde._

 _ **CRACK**_

 _Il éclate en morceaux._

 _ **.toidi nu sius eJ "**_

 **Moi : AH !**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemard ? Aaaaaah... ça n'en fini pas... C'est pour ça que je ne dors pas d'habitude. Antarc... Tu continue de me hanter hein ?

Au faite, je suis pas dans ma chambre là... Euh... Ah ça y est je me souvient ! Len qui se réveille, son frère qui a une chambre à côté de la mienne, ces cauchemards... J'essaie de me redresser, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, m'en empêche. Void est collé à moi, et me serre dans ses bras avec un air beaucoup plus calme que la veille. Au moins, j'ai réussi à le calmer !

 **Moi : Eh... Me serre pas comme ça ! Tu vas me briser !**

C'est qu'il s'accroche, le bougre ! Bah, c'est pas si désagréable que ça... Peut-être qu'il est temps que je fasse le point ? Je m'allonge de nouveau sur le lit, et ferme les yeux, pensif.

Alors, Antarc s'est fais enlever... Puis j'ai eu mes bras en or et en platine, après le printemps est arrivé et tout le monde s'est réveillé. Shiro a attaqué, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à trouvé Sensei suscept. Puis après une attaque de Séléniens, deux êtres sont apparus, et Sensei a réagis TRES bizarrement. Puis il nous a révélé (ou plutôt j'ai deviné) que se sont des humains, c'est-à-dire les êtres vivants qui étaient là avant nous et qui sont censé être mort. Mouais, ça pourrai être pire ! De plus, Len n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il fais là, et le faite qu'il ne parle pas la même langue que nous n'arrange pas les choses... Ah la la... J'espère que Void pourr-

 **? : Phos. Qu'est-ce-que tu fou là ?**

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir la magnifique tête banale de Jade.

 **Moi : Ah, bonjours président Jade ! Belle matiné n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Jade : Pourquoi tu dormais avec ... Lui ?**

Il pointe Void du doigt.

 **Moi : Il s'appelle Void, apparament. Et je dormais avec lui parce qu'il a fais un cau-**

 **Jade : Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tombé je veux même pas savoir. Ghost voulais te parler. Il est dans la bibli.**

Il quitte la pièce sans dire un mot de plus. Eh bah, toujours aussi joyeux le matin, notre cher Jade. On a dû le réveiller tôt. Mais j'ai toujours un adorable tas de couverture accroché à mon buste, moi.

 **Moi : Aaaah mais tu vas me laisser partir ? T'inquiète je reviendrais te voir !**

Après quelques minutes de galère pour ne pas le réveiller (ce qui était inutile, parce qu'il est dans le coma) je réussi tout de même à me dégager. Bon, en route pour la bibli !

 **Moi : Salut Ghost ! Tu voulais me voir ?**

Ghost était en train de ranger des livres sur les étagères de la bibli. Il se retourne.

 **Ghost : Oh ! Salut Phos ! Oui en effet je...**

Il se rapproche de moi.

 **Ghost : ... Voulais te demandé quelque chose.**

 **Moi : Quoi donc ?**

 **Ghost : J'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment tu t'intérèsse pas mal aux Séléniens...**

 **Moi : A-Ah oui ? Euh... Ouais en faite je...**

 **Ghost : Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ! Je comprend ! C'est vrai que tout est assez flou, à leur sujet... Je voulais te dire, si tu as besoin de mon aide, demande moi !**

Ghost me sidère ! M-Mais je peux pas risquer de l'embarquer dans cette histoire. C'est moi qui me pose des questions ! Je ne le mettrai pas en danger !

 **Moi : C'est gentil... Mais je ... N'ai rien trouvé pour l'instant et... T'inquiète je gère !**

 **Ghost : ... Ah oui ? Tu est sûr ?**

 **Moi : Oui ! Parfaitement sûr !**

 **Ghost : D'accord... Oh, ça me fais penser, l'autre jour j'ai retrouvé des articles de guerre, tu veux les voir ?**

 **Moi : Oh ! Oui s'il te plait !**

 **Ghost : Ok, je vais te les chercher !**

Je regarde par la fenêtre pendant que Ghost par fouiller dans les étagères. Eh eh, Zircon est en train de courir après Bortz une brosse à cheveux à la main ! C'est assez drôle à regarder !

Benito arrive en courant. Il a l'air inquiet.

 **Benito : Vite ! Il faut prévenir Sensei ! Il y a trois tâches qui sont apparus près de la côte !**

 **Bortz : Ok, on s'en charge. Toi, vas prévenir Sensei !**

 **Benito : Où il est ?**

 **Jade : Dans la salle de classe. Il donne court à ... Euh... Nen ?**

 **Euclase : C'est Len !**

 **Jade : Oui... Enfin bon voilà.**

 **Benito : Ok j'y vais ! Vous, allez vous occuper des Séléniens !**

 **Moi : Ghost, je reviens !**

 **Ghost : J'y vais aussi !**

Je passe par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Benito pendant que Ghost vas rejoindre les autres.

 **Moi : Benito ! Je viens avec toi !**

 **Benito : Ok !**

* * *

 **Moi : Donc, vous vous faites attaquer par des gens venue de la Lune, que vous appelés "Tsuki jin" qui veut dire "les habitants de la Lune" d'après ce que vous m'avez appris, euh... Et ils veulent vous enlever pour vous transformez en bijoux...**

 **Sensei : C'est exact.**

 **Moi : Vous êtes immortels, parce qu'en tant que cristaux, une fois brisé vous pouvez être recollez, à conditions d'avoir tous les morceaux... ça dois faire mal nan ?**

 **Sensei : Oui, le recollage est un peu douloureux, mais comme nous sommes dépourvu de système nerveux, nous ne ressentons presque rien.**

 **Moi : Ah... D'accord. Quand est-ce que je pourrai parler aux autres ?**

 **Sensei : Je t'ai enseigné la base de notre langue. Tu devrai pouvoir comprendre les autres, mais je pense qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour pouvoir leur répondre. D'ici deux jours, peut-être. Tu apprend vite.**

 **Moi : Génial !**

 **Sensei : Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer les différents rôles que jouent les autres ici...**

 **? : SENSEI ! LES SELENIENS !**

Je tourne ma tête, et aperçois Phosphophyllite et une gemme que je n'avais jamais vu arriver en courant.

 **Sensei : Où les as-tu vu, Benitoïte ?**

Le dénommé Benitoïte avait les cheveux bleu rois coupé court, et des yeux de la même couleurs. Il avait la même tenu que les autres.

 **Benitoïte : Il y a trois vaisseaux aux niveau des côtes là-bas !**

 **Sensei : Très bien. J'arrive.**

Il se retourne vers moi.

 **Sensei : Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Attend moi ici.**

 **Moi : Je peux venir avec vous ? On apprend mieux sur le terrain ! Je ne vous gènerai pas, promis !**

 **Sensei : Eh, bien c'est dangereux, et il est hors de questions de mettre ta vie en danger.**

 **Phosphophyllite : Sensei, qu'est-ce qu'il demande ?**

 **Sensei : Il veux venir avec nous. Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.**

 **Phosphophyllite : Hum... Sinon, je peux m'en charger ! Je veux dire, je m'occupe de lui, et je fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Je le surveillerai !**

Benitoïte regarde Phosphophyllite avec un regard étonné.

 **Sensei : Bien. Mais tenez vous assez à l'écart des Séléniens.**

 **Benitoïte : Fais attention à lui, Phos !**

 **Phosphophyllite : Oui, t'inquiète.**

Benitoïte et Sensei sortent de la pièce, et Phosphophyllite s'avance vers moi.

 **Phosphophyllite : Tu comprend ce que je dis maintenant ?**

Je fais signe que oui.

 **Phosphophyllite : Génial ! Bon, surtout, fais très attention. Les Séléniens sont plutôt... Agréssifs. Mais ça devrai aller, je te protègerai.**

Il me conduit dehors. Tous les cristaux semblent s'être mobilisé pour cette attaque.

 **Phosphophyllite : Du coup, on a pas pu parler hier, mais ça vas ? Tu as bien dormi ?**

 **Moi : Oui!**

 **Phosphophyllite : Oh ! Tu as pu apprendre quelques mots alors ! Et dis moi, les cours de Sensei sont pas trop durs ?**

 **Moi : ça vas. Juste... Beaucoup... Informations... Même temps.**

 **Phosphophyllite : Ah oui je vois, ça dois être dur d'assimiler tous ça en si peux de temps... Au faite ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère, j'ai veillé sur lui cette nuit et il vas bien !**

 **Moi : Génial ! J'ai... hâte que ... lui réveillé !**

 **Phosphophyllite : Ah ah, moi aussi !**

 **Moi : Il... peut... expliqué situation ... mieux que moi.**

 **Phosphophyllite : Oui, c'est vrai que moi aussi je suis un peu perdue dans tous ça... Dis, c'est bien Len ton nom, hein ?**

 **Moi : Oui ! Euuh... Peut... appeler... Juste Phos ?**

 **Phosphophyllite : Bien sûr ! C'est ce que tout le monde fais ^^**

 **Moi : Merci ^^**

Phos regarde mes vêtements.

 **Phos : Il faudra passer voir Red ! Tes vêtements sont en miettes !**

 **Moi : Qui est Red ?**

 **Phos : C'est la personne qui s'occupe de tous ce qui concerne les vêtements. En faite, son nom complet est Red Beryl.**

 **Moi : Ah d'accord.**

 **Phos : Ah, on dirais bien qu'on est arriver !**

Tous les cristaux présents sont un peu plus loin devant nous, en formation de combat. Dans le ciel, il y a quelque chose de suréaliste que je n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une sorte de nuage géant sortait d'une tâche noir toute aussi impréssionnante, et sur ce nuages, il y a des gens. Ils sont très pâles et se ressemble tous,hormis le géant immobile qui semble conduire le "vaiseau". Ils tiennent des arcs et pour quelques uns des lances, et arbore un sourire étrangement flippant. Phos me conduis dans un angle mort, pour pas que les Séléniens nous repèrent.

 **Phos : C'est mieux si on reste caché. Dis...**

 **Moi : Oui ?**

 **Phos : Rutile a dis que vous étiez des êtres organiques, ça veux dire que vous êtes mortel non ?**

 **Moi : Oui.**

 **Phos : Donc, si une flèche te transperce, tu meurt ?**

S'te tact de l'espace.

 **Moi : ... Oui.**

Phos pris un air très fraternel, le même air que Void prend quand je suis potentiellement en danger et qu'il veux me protéger.

 **Phos : Alooooors on vas rester là. C'est mieux.**

Il se rapproche de moi. Je me retourne pour observer ce qu'il se passe. Plus loin à droite, il y a un gars avec des cheveux noir super long et un air pas commode qui combat avec une autre personne qui lui a les cheveux oranges légèrement bouclés et courts, et qui a l'air un peu stréssé. Ils s'en sortent vraiment bien ! Le noir protège le orange avec ces cheveux. Bah oui pourquoi pas.

 **Phos : La personne avec l'air en colère et les long cheveux noir, c'est Bortz. Je te conseil de pas trop l'approcher, il a vraiment un sale caractère. Avec lui, c'est Zircon, lui par contre il est gentil, mais pas trop sûr de lui. C'est le plus jeune après moi.**

 **Moi : Tu... quelle âge ?**

 **Phos : J'ai bientôt 301 ans.**

Attend, quoi ? Je me retourne vers lui. Je sais que ce sont des pierres, mais quand même ! Je lui aurais donné... 19 ou 20 ans !

 **Phos : Y a quelque chose qui vas pas ? C'est mon âge qui te choque ? Ah ! Je fais plus vieux ?**

 **Moi : Non... Contraire...Juste...Pas l'habitude... Humain... pas vivre aussi longtemps.**

 **Phos : Ah bon ? Tu as quelle âge ?**

 **Moi : 17 ans.**

Phos était tellement étonné qui a manqué de nous faire repérer.

 **Phos : Q-QUOI ? Mais c'est super jeune !**

 **Moi : Humain...Généralement... Vivre jusqu'à 70 ou 80 ans. 100 pour ... chanceux.**

 **Phos : Vous ne vivez pas longtemps !**

 **Moi : Temps ... Pas perçu pareille. âge ... cristaux... j'ai ... environ 280 ans ... Je pense.**

 **Phos : Ah d'accord...**

Je me retourne pour voir l'autre côté. A gauche, il y a un autre groupe composé de Benitoïte et de trois autres personnes que je ne connais pas qui combattent un autre vaisseau.

 **Phos : Tu connais déjà Bénito. A côté, il y a son partenaire Neptunite, mais tout le monde l'appele Neptu. C'est celui avec les cheveux noir violacé et les deux mèches qui pendent. La personne qui brille de mille feu, c'est-**

 **Moi : Diamond ?**

 **Phos : Oui c'est ça ! Dis donc, entre ça et Jade hier, tu est devin ou...**

 **Moi : Jade et Diamond... pierres très connues.**

 **Phos : Ah ok ! Donc, voilà Diamond, qu'on appele juste Dia, et à côté, c'est Yellow Diamond, qu'on appelle Yellow. C'est le plus vieux cristaux, il a 3699 ans !**

 **Moi : Waaaaaaaah ! C'est beaucoup !**

 **Phos : Oui, il est très sage.**

Je continue d'observer la scène de combat. Tous ce passe plutôt loin devant nous, il y a Ghost qui combat le troisième vaisseau.

Soudain, Bénito renvoie une flèche lancé par un Sélénien, ce qui fais disparaître le vaisseau qu'il y avait devant eux.

 **Moi : Oh ! Il ... Disparu !**

 **Phos : Oui... Mais c'est pas bon signe...**

Sensei semble surpris.

 **Sensei : Surtout, ne les poursuivez pas !**

Les vaisseaux se roule en boule sur eux même. Maintenant on dirais des gros nuages noirs en boule. Phos se lève.

 **Phos : Attend ici et surtout ne bouge pas !**

 **Moi : D'accord**.

Il vas rejoindre Sensei et Ghost.

 **Ghost : Sensei... C'est normal ça ? Et c'est quoi le truc au dessus ?**

 **Sensei : Hum...**

 **Phos : Sensei, je le pourfends ?**

 **Sensei : C'est la première fois que ce phénomène se produit. Il ne faut pas y toucher.**

 **Phos : Hein ? Mais... Il est à l'arrêt et tellement proche... Si c'est un nouveau modèle, il y a des chance pour que l'un de nous sois à l'intérieur ! Et pourtant vous comptez le laisser s'enfuir ?**

Phos regarde Sensei avec un regard à la fois surpris et suspicieux, quant à lui, il a toujours son air blazé. Phos recule sa main droite dans son dos comme pour prendre son épée. Il ne vas quand même pas...

 **Ghost : Sensei !**

Je regarde dans la direction du vaisseau, avec tous ça, je n'avait pas remarqué que Ghost était monté sur la boule noir ! J'ai un mauvais présentiment... Et généralement quand j'en ai un, c'est que quelque chose de mal vas arriver... Je me relève légèrement, pour être près à faire face à ce qui vas potentiellement arriver.

 **Ghost : C'est tout mou à l'intérieur... On dirait qu'il n'y a personne.**

Soudain, la tâche derrière Ghost s'agrandit laissant place à des... Mains ?! Non ! ils vont l'enlever ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire !

 **Sensei : GHOST ELOIGNE-TOI !**

Je n'ai pas réfléchie une seconde de plus. Tandis que les mains tiraient Ghost dans la tâches, je sort de ma cachette et me dirige en courant vers elle.

 **Phos : LEN QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?! C'EST DANGEREUX VAS TE CACHER !**

Je décide d'ignorer les avertissements de mon ainé. Arriver en dessous, je fît un saut pour atteindre Ghost, même si mes jambes vont m'en vouloir après ça, tant pis, l'important c'est de la sauver ! J'enlève le tissus qui couvre mon bras gauche, laissant apparaître un bras totalement noir.

 **Moi : JE NE VAIS PAS RESTER LA SANS RIEN FAIRE !**

Mon bras à la forme plus ou moins ordinaire se transforma en un bras long et coupant comme une épée. Je me mis à trancher tous les Séléniens venant à ma rencontre, avant d'atteindre Ghost qui avait quasiment déjà disparue dans la tâche. Je la tire de toutes mes forces par la taille pour la retenir, et au bout de quelques secondes, mes efforts fûrent récompensés. Elle avait perdue quelques morceaux d'elle, dont sont bras gauche, mais j'ai réussi à tous récupérer avant de tomber dans le vide. Une dernière fois, j'étendis mon bras pour amortir notre chute, pendant que Sensei fît disparaître se qu'il restait du vaisseaux des Séléniens.

Un peu sonné, je me relève et vérifie que Ghost vas bien. Elle aussi, à l'air sonné.

 **Moi : Ca vas ?**

 **Ghost : O-Oui... Je crois... Merci ! Merci beaucoup !**

Malgrès moi, je me mis à rougir.

 **Phos : Eh ! Ne me refais plus peur comme ça !**

Phos était arrivé derrière moi, et il me prend soudainement dans ses bras.

 **Phos : Tu m'as fais peur !**

Soudain, je remarque que tous les cristaux présents pendant l'attaque nous avaient rejoint, et apparament, il avait vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

 **Zircon : Waaaaaou ! C'était génial !**

 **Yellow et Dia : Impréssionnant même !**

 **Bortz : Tssssss ! je dois admettre que ça m'as surpris...**

 **Benito : Eh eh, si même Bortz l'admet ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce bras ? Il ressemble à ceux de Phos !**

 **Moi : Eh eh... Euh... Je...**

Tout cette entrain me réchauffe le coeur. Sensei avait un air faché.

 **Sensei : C'était dangereux. Pourquoi n'as tu pas obéï aux instructions qui t'on été donné ? Tu aurait pu être bléssé, ou pire.**

 **Moi : Parce que je n'ai à obéïr à personne, même si je sais que s'était pour mon bien. J'agis selon ce qui me semble juste, se sont mes principes et pour rien au monde je l'ai bafourai. C'est pour ça que si quelqu'un est en danger, je ferrai tout pour le sauver.**

 **(NdA : Sensei TRIGGERRED)**

Tout le reste de l'assemblé **(à part Bortz qui s'en battait les cou**les *tousse*)** me regarda avec un regard à la fois bienveillant et étonné. On dirait que ça n'arrive pas souvent, les gens qui contredisent Sensei.

* * *

 **...**

 **? : Il est tant de vous expliquer certaines choses.**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds sortie une fiche qu'elle rangeais dans un tiroir de son bureau. Ses yeux bleux vous fixent avec un air amusés.

 **? : Lisez ça !**

Vous prenez la fiche, en vous demandant ce que vous pouvez bien faire là, alors que quelques secondes auparavent, vous étiez en train de lire la suite de la fanfiction, ce que vous avez fais à contre coeur (après tout, s'était la seule en français !) Vous commencez à lire la fiche :

 **FICHE D'INFORMATION**

 **Sujet n°2 :**

 **Nom :** 偽鏡 **(Nisekagami) Prénom : Len**

 **Age : 17 ans Cheveux : Roux Yeux : Bleu**

 **Anniversaire : 27 décembre **

**Poids : 60 Kg Taille : 175cm Symbole : Le Soleil  
**

 **\- Le nom de famille "Nisekagami" (écris avec le kanji de "Nise" (Faux) et de "Kagami" (Miroir)) viens de l'enfance de Len et "Void". Lorsqu'il était petit, Len demanda à "Void" pourquoi les autres enfants avaient un nom secondaire et pas eux, ce à quoi "Void" répondi que ce n'était pas grave de ne pas en avoir, mais que si il tenais tant que ça à en avoir un, il lui en trouverai un. C'est donc "Void" qui à choisie leurs nom secondaire (d'où l'origine japonaise).**

 **\- "Void" et Len ne se souviennent pas vraiment de leurs parents. Leur père était humain et est mort peux après leurs naissances. Leur mère est morte quand "Void" et Len avaient 2 ans. Contrairement à Len qui s'en soucie beaucoup, "Void" ne semble pas affecté par "ses origines", parce qu'il sait que tous ça n'est qu'une "histoire". Néanmoins, il semblait quand même beaucoup aimer sa mère et quand il a appris qui elle était vraiment...  
**

 **-Len est quelqu'un de très naïf, innocent et positif. C'est très difficile de le rendre triste ou déprimé. Mais il n'est pas stupide pour autant ! Il a un immense sens de l'honneur, et n'hésiterai pas une seconde si un ami (ou même une personne en générale) a besoin d'aide. Il est pacifiste et cherchera toujours de discuter avant de combattre (sauf cas exeptionnel)**

 **-Il peux changer la forme de son bras gauche, en lui faisant prendre des forme d'objets qu'il a déjà touché. Il peux aussi l'étirer et changer sa dureté. (globalement, ça ressemble un peu aux bras de Phos)**

 **? : Il risque d'y avoir de nouvelles informations au fil du temps, après tout, REFLET n'est pas encore terminé. Je vous en ferrai part en temps voulu.**

Tu as pleins de questions à demander à la jeune fille , mais pour une raison qui t'échappe, tu est incapable de parler.

 **? : Vous ne pouvez pas parler parce que vous n'êtes que des lignes de textes censé repprésenter la pensé du lecteur. Si vous avez des questions, écrivez une review.**

Elle ajouta avec un sourire.

 **? : Et je pense que vous avez déjà deviné qui je suis, ou plutôt qui je repprésente !**

Puis la fille disparue.


	6. Chapter 6

Alors, pour vous dire, ce texte que vous allez lire était censé être l'INTRO du chapitre 6, mais je me suis tellement étalé que ça a fais un putain de chapitre complet XD J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Je suis en manque de Review en ce moment, la seule lectrice francophone que j'ai en ce moment à un problème avec sont compte, ce qui fais que je sais pas si mes chapitres plaise ou pas XD Mais quand j'ai eu la petite review guest ce matin, ça ma redonné envie d'écrire ^^ En faite c'est ça, c'est vous qui me donnez la motivation pour écrire ^^

Ah oui j'ai pas posté le chapitre mercredi parce que j'arrivais pas à écrire avant XD Du coup, j'essaie de tenir les délais mais au pire si j'y arrive pas je le poste quand je peux ! Avec cette chaleur, c'est un peux plus compliqué d'écrire ^^ (surtout que pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai un pique de créativité... Pendant la nuit. Ouaip, il est actuellement 4 heure du matin. Donc dsl pour les fautes (si je commence à abrégé les mots, c'est que je suis vraiment fatiguée)

Aujourd'hui, il est temps de pauser les bases de ce qu'est "Reflet" ! Expliqué par notre cher Len ! (qui évidement l'explique de son point de vue)

 **ALERTE SPOIL pour la totalité du manga ! (l'histoire commence au chapitre 31 du tome 5)**

 **R Project** **apparartient à Lazuli (donc moi)**

 **Houseki no Kuni** **appartient à Ichikawa Haruko**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous voilà à l'infirmerie.

Après que les Séléniens est essayé d'enlever Ghost, nous nous y sommes rendue pour son bras. Rutile est en train de chercher le nécéssaire sur les étagères,Ghost est assis sur la table d'opération et Len et moi somme assis près de lui, au bord de la fenêtre.

 **Ghost : ... Len**

Len sursaute.

 **Len : O-Oui ?**

 **Ghost : Merci. Merci beaucoup ! Sans toi, les Séléniens m'auraient peut être enlevés !**

 **Len : M-Mais... Sensei et Phos étaient là... Je n'ai fais que prendre des risques inutils...**

Oh. Il s'exprime mieux ! Peut être que converser avec nous l'a aidé à s'améliorer ?

 **Ghost : Oui, mais tu as essayé, et ça me touche vraiment ! On se connait à peine, tu aurai pus rester caché et-**

 **Len : Et risquer de te perdre ? ça jamais !**

On regarde tous Len, même Rutile.

 **Rutile : Ah, c'est beau l'amour !**

Ghost et Len rougissent.

 **Len : M-m-m-m-meeeeuh n-nan ! C'est pas ce que tu-**

 **Ghost : O-on est juste amis et...**

Rutile et moi rigolons.

 **Len : M-mais ...**

Ghost regarde Len d'un air amusé.

 **Ghost : Bah, laisse tomber ^^**

 **Len : D-d'accord...**

Rutile a raison. Ils sont mignons, tous les deux.

R **utile : Par contre, vous vous direz vos mots doux dans une autres pièces que la miennes, s'il vous plait.**

Rutile est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ! Cette fois, c'est au tour de Ghost de devenir plus rouge que les cheveux de Red.

 **Ghost : P-Parce que tu crois que tu est mieux ?! Je t'ai vu, l'autre jour, murmuré des mots doux à Padpa ! Tu lui a même caressé le visage et le to-**

 **Rutile : Oh, si tu continue cette phrase, je vais devoir procéder à un test de durabilité** _ **un**_ _ **petit peu**_ **douleureux.**

Rutile a sortie un marteau de son placard. Ah, faut toujours que ça finisse par le faaaaaameux marteau, qui fais même frémir Jade de peur !

 **Ghost : N-Nan nan, c'est bon. Contente toi de remettre mon bras à sa place, s'il te plait.**

 **Rutile : Bien.**

Rutile range son marteau et sort ses outils ainsi que de la résine.

 **Moi : En tout cas, t'a assuré Len ! Tu nous avez caché que tu avais un bras comme ça !**

 **Len : Merci ! Oui, c'est un peu long à expliquer... Et assez compliqué à comprendre aussi... J'arrivais pas à vous l'expliquer en plus de la langue, aussi.**

 **Ghost : Oh c'est vrai ! Tu as remarqué ? Tu as fais des progrès tout d'un coup ! C'est bizarre !**

 **Len : A-Ah oui ! Je me demande pourquoi...**

 **(Lazu : Parce que c'est plus simple comme ça, j'ai fais avancer les choses un peu plus vite ^^)**

 **Rutile : Tu peux nous expliquer, maintenant.**

Il prend le bras gauche de Len dans ses mains et l'observe de son oeil de charlatant.

 **Rutile : ça m'intrigue... ça ne ressemble pas à de l'aliage de métaux comme pour les bras de Phos, et puis de toutes façon les êtres organiques ne peux pas fusionner avec de la pierres ou des métaux... Mais ça a les même propriété... étrange.**

 **Len : C-C'est plus compliqué que ça...**

Il enlève son bras des griffes du docteur, puis prend une grande respiration. Nous nous méttons devant lui et l'écoutons attentivement.

 _ **(NdA : Prépare toi mentalement pour les explications, mon cher. Je suis conscient que ça peux être dur à comprendre)**_

 **Len : Dans le monde d'où je viens, nous vivont sur une planète avec un immense océan et une très grande île, là où deux espèces vivent, en plus des autres animaux, bien entendu. D'un côté, il y a les humains, qui sont beaucoup plus nombreux et qui occupent la majorité de l'île. Ils sont ... Normaux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucun pouvoir, ou aucune capacité particulière. De l'autre côté, ll y a ce qu'on appelle "les mages". C'est un peuple très proches des humains car ayant la même apparence et pour la plupars les mêmes besoins, mais ils ont des capacités particulières. Il y a des magiciens, des vampires, des nekomimi, des fury, une androïde ou ont tout simplement un don ... Toutes les personnes du peuple ont une capacité particulière qui leurs sont propre. Mon frère m'a dis un jour qu'on se rapprochais des "Yokaï", je crois, mais que notre peuple ne s'appellais pas comme ça parce que s'était déjà pris... Mais j'ai pas compris ce qu'il a voulut dire...**

 _ **(NdA : Une réponse en deux mots : Touhou Project)**_

 **Len : Un jour, les humains déclarairent la guerre aux Mages car ils en avaient peur. Après une longue bataille, ils finissent par gagner parce que les Mages, peuple pacifique, ne voulaient plus se battre. Les humains, avec l'aide de traitres, enfermèrent les Mages survivants, qui étaient peu nombreux, dans un coin reculé des terres, enfermé dans un espace délimité par une forêt ensorcelé. Quiconque essayait de traverser cette forêt mourrait avant d'en atteindre la fin. C'est l'histoire de mon peuple.**

 **? : Oh ! C'est triste !**

 **? : Tu m'étonne !**

Len sursaute, et moi de même. On avait pas vu Red, Zircon, Dia, Yellow, Borts,Benito,Alex,Neptu,Jade,Morga, Obsidienne, les frères Améthiste,Goshe,Euclase et même Sensei qui écoutais l'histoire depuis le début (ils sont sûrement venu voir comment Ghost allait).

 **Dia : J'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal !**

 **Red : Moi non plus !**

 **Alex : Les Humains sont vraiment horribles !**

 **Morga : Des Yokaï ? ça ressemble aux histoires que Sensei nous racontait quand on était jeunes !**

 **Jade : Je me faisais la même réfléction !**

 **Goshe : Je trouve ça très intérréssant !**

 **Yellow : Des nouvelles histoires, ça fais pas de mal ! Mais ça a dû être terrible...**

Un brouahra se lance dans la pièce. Tout le monde a son commentaire à rajouter ! Même sensei a l'air intrigué.

 **Ghost : Donc, ça veux dire que tu est un mage ?**

Tout les discutions cessent.

 **Len : C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... Je suis un Aria.**

 **Moi : Un quoi ?**

 **Len : Un aria. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les personnes nées d'un parent Mage et d'un parent Humains. D'après Void, ça viens du mot "Aliage" en... français je crois. Mais prononcé avec la prononciation japonaise** _ **(NdA : Alia =**_ アリア _ **(**_ _ **aria**_ _ **)**_ _ **).**_

 **Zircon : "Parent" ?**

 **Sensei : Ce sont les personnes qui donne naissances aux individus. Contrairement à vous qui naissez dans la roche de la falaise de la plage du commencement, les animaux et êtres vivants en général se reproduisent pour perpétuer leur espèce. Pour celà, un mâle et une femelle doivent-**

 **Len : EUH c'est bon on a pas besoin des détails merci !**

 **Moi : Donc, un de tes parents était humain, et l'autre un mage ?**

 **Len : Oui. Mon père était humain et ma mère... Probablement une mage aussi.**

 **Moi : Probablement ?**

 **Len : Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Mon père est mort quelques jours après ma naissance et ma mère quand j'avais 2 ans. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment... Euh... Nan rien oubliez.**

 **Jade : Comment ça se fais que tu t'en souvienne alors ?**

 **Len : Etrangement, Void a l'air de se souvenir de beaucoup chose... En faite je pense** que _quelqu'un qui est là depuis ce temps là_ **lui a dis . Il m'a dis que notre père était un homme bon qui essayait de nous cacher des humains, comme les mages et les arias n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenues, et il est mort en nous protégeant... Et pour ma mère... Il m'a juste dis qu'elle était une merveilleuse personne, douce et attentionné, qui s'est battu et est morte trop tôt.**

 **Moi : Oh. Ton frère a l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses.**

 **Len : Oui. ça en devient... Etrange. Il me cache beaucoup de chose, mais je sais qu'il le fais pour mon bien.**

 **Morga : Tu a dis que ta mère était morte trop tôt, elle avait quelle âge ?**

 **Len : D'après Void, elle avait 22 ans.**

 **Morga : QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST SUPER JEUNE !**

 **Euclase : Les humains, et les mages, ont sûrement une vie beaucoup plus courte que la notre, Morga.**

 **Moi : Vous vivez jusqu'à 100 ans environ, c'est ça ?**

 **Len : Oui, si on est en bonne santé on peut dépasser la barre des trois chiffres.**

 **Rutile : Intéréssant.**

 **Morga : Et toi t'as quelle âge ?**

 **Len : 17 ans.**

 **Morga : QUOI ?!**

 **Goshe : Morga...**

 **Morga : Nan mais c'est vrai ! Je veux que tu m'appelle Morga-senpai !**

 **Len : O-Ok... Morga-senpai**

Morga prend un air satisfait.

 **Moi : ça vas, les chevilles ?**

 **Morga : Toi aussi, si tu était plus respectueux tu m'appelerai Morga-senpai !**

 **Moi : Dans tes rêves peut être !**

La soirée se passa dans cette ambiance, tout le monde discute de sujets divers et variés en rigolant. A un moment, Sphene et Peridot se sont joins à nous. Red a promis à Len de lui coudre de nouveaux habits et un pyjama mignon, Len lui a précisé qu'il voulait un short avec, pour pas avoir "le bas à l'air" (j'ai pas compris). Dia lui a donné une des ses peluches de Shiro, et ensuite ils ont discuté de trucs mignons (ils sont sur la même longeurs d'onde on dirait). Rutile a embêté Jade, qui a fais semblant de bouder pendant quelques minutes avant de s'endormir sur les genoux de Euclase. Après Sphene a proposé de faire une partie de carte, que nous avons tous accepté. j'ai encore perdu (c'est pas nouveau) **(Lazu : on a le même karma, mon cher Phos)**

 **Morga : Toujours aussi chanceux, hein 3,5 ?**

 **Moi : J't'emme-**

 **Sensei : Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit à tous !**

 **Tout le monde : Bonne nuit Sensei !**

Len vient dans ma direction.

 **Len : Dis, ça m'embête de te demander ça... Mais tu pourrai veuiller sur Void ? J'aimerai y allez moi même mais-**

 **Jade : T-Tuuuuuu bougeuuuuh pas l'nouveau ! Au l-lit !**

Jade est vraiment drôle quand il est à moitier endormie.

 **Len : *murmure* On dirait qu'il est bourré...**

 **Moi : Hum ? Quoi ?**

 **Len : Nan rien !**

 **Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je veuillerai sur lui jusqu'à se qu'il se réveil !**

 **Len : Merci ! Au faite, tu pourra regarder si il n'y a pas un sac quelque part ? Un tout petit sac en tissus. Void y tient et il déteste quand quelqu'un y touche, j'espère qu'il est quelque part dans l'école !**

 **Moi : Je le chercherai, promis !**

 **Len : Merci ! Bonne nuit !**

Il se dirige vers sa chambre accompagné de Ghost et de 33, avec qui il discute en rigolant.

Bon, j'ai un sac à trouver !

Je vais commencer par la pièce où nous les avons emmené à Sensei, il est fort probable que le sac y soit. En marchant dans les couloirs, J'observe les Lunes qui éclairent la plaine de leur lumière. Ne t'inquiète pas Antar, je te sauverai. Et les autres aussi. Mais reste à savoir comment...

Arrivé devant la porte de la pièce, j'entre sans faire de bruit. La pièce est plongé dans la pénombre, je peux à peine voir mes pieds, comment je vais faire ? Comme pour répondre à ma plainte, un rayon de lumière provenant de la Lune traverse la pièce. Ah, ça vas être plus facile comme ça ! **(Lazuli : Merci qui ? Merci bibi !)** J'avance vers l'endroit où était Sensei était il y a deux jours. Oh ! On dirait qu'il est là ! Près d'une colonne, il y a un petit sac en tissus noir laissé sur le sol. Sérieusement, je pensais pas que ça serai aussi facile ! **(Lazu : Tu m'excusera, écrire 12 chapitre sur "où est passé ce fichu sac" endormirait les lecteurs, et moi de même. Alors j'abrège pour ton plus grand plaisir, Phos. JE SUIS DIEU MA GUEULE MOUAHAHAH ! *tousse* )**

Je ramasse le sac. Il est léger ! Je me demande se qu'on peux transporter là dedans, c'est beaucoup trop petit ! Allez, je jete un coup d'oeil et après je le ramène dans la chambre de Void ! Je met la main dedans... WOUAAAAH ! M-MAIS ! En faite, il est tellement profond que je peux mettre mon bras entier dedans ! C'est impossible ! On dirait qu'il n'a pas de fond ! Il est beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'exterieur ! Je comprend pourquoi Void y tiens...

J'attrapele première objet qui me passe par la main, et le retire du sac. C'est une sorte de livre, ou plutôt de cahier, où il y a écrit **"illyhPaaèlEeD"** dessus. Je l'ouvre. Oh ! C'est écrit dans notre langue ! Je parcours quelque pages... Il y a des lettres, des poèmes, des "paroles de chansons" ... Le plus étrange, c'est que selon les pages, le style d'écriture est différent... Comme si elles étaient écrite par deux personnes différentes ! Pourtant, Len m'avait assuré que personne à pars Void touchais à son sac et donc à ce livre, même pas son frère... Je lis plus attentivement les lettres. Oui ! Ce sont bien deux personnes qui s'écrivent ! Il y en a une qui semble déprimée et pas sûr d'elle, en train de demander des conseils à l'autre, et celui-ci lui répond d'une façon calme et réfléchie, tout en étant vague dans ces propos. Je continue de tourner les pages en me forçant à ne pas les lire, après tout ça ne me regarde pas, j'en ai déjà trop lut. Mais j'arrive à la dernière pages, ou plutôt, la dernière lettre avant les pages blanches. Elle est différente des autres, cette fois, l'auteur semble être en colère contre son ami. De plus, il écris en vers :

 _ **"C'est vrai qu'un jour j'étais naïf**_

 _ **Il m'arrive de penser à ce temps avec nostalgie**_

 _ **Maintenant que le ciel est devenue noir**_

 _ **Et que nous avons tous perdus espoir**_

 _ **Il m'est impossible de continuer**_

 _ **Je n'arrive pas à avancer**_

 _ **Leurs âmes se sont éteintes les unes après les autres**_

 _ **J'étais le spectateur d'un massacre où je ne pouvais devenir acteur**_

 _ **Obligé de regarder sans pouvoir le changer**_

 _ **Obligé de continuer sans pouvoir changer**_

 _ **Cette douleur est beaucoup trop insupportable**_

 _ **Alors pourquoi refuse tu d'exaucer mon souhait ?**_

 _ **Tu en est capable...**_

 _ **Je te hais**_

 _ **Tu est une égoïste qui ne pense qu'à ton "histoire"**_

 _ **Tu ferme les yeux, refuse de voir**_

 _ **Tu dis continuer de croire**_

 _ **Qu'il y a un "Happy ending" pour moi**_

 _ **Mais tous ça, c'est pas moi, c'est toi**_

 _ **Laisse moi disparaître**_

 _ **Efface-moi**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de marcher**_

 _ **Et je suis tombé**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de parler**_

 _ **Mais j'ai pleuré**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de les sortir du noir**_

 _ **Mais il était déjà trop tard**_

 _ **ECOUTE MOI !"**_

C'est... Très profond. Est-ce qu'il voulait... Non... Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait ça ?

...

Non, je peux comprendre. Un sentiment d'impuissance. Tu vois tous tes amis disparaîtres les uns après les autres, mais tu ne peux rien faire. Juste... Regarder. Et quand tu essaie de les aider, tu te brise en milles morceaux... **C'est pour ça que je voulais me battre, je m'en souvient maintenant !** Comment j'ai pus oublier ça ? Je range le livre dans le sac, confus, avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Void.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, je pose le sac sur la table et regarde l'occupent de la chambre. Il dort encore à point fermé, mais semble appaisé. Mais moi je ne le suis pas. Pas du tout. Toutes ses informations... C'est trop ! Il faut que je dorme... Peut être que ça ira mieux après ? Mise à part la nuit dernière, ça fais plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil une seconde. La fatigue dois me jouer des tours. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour mettre mon pyjama, que je n'ai pas mis depuis deeeeeeeeeees lustres, et retourne dans la pièce d'à côté.

 **Moi : Dis, tu veux bien me laisser une place ?**

Je m'allonge près de Void, qui se retourne vers moi sans se réveiller. Sans que je ne puisse réagir, il se rapproche de moi et entours ses bras autours de mon torse, comme la nuit dernière cependant il me semble beaucoup plus doux. Un sourire se décide sur son visage.

 **Moi : Eh bah, je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! Fais doucement quand même**.

Il semble aller mieux, c'est déjà ça. C'est drôle, dans la pénombre, il me fais un peux penser aux Séléniens ! C'est sûrement à cause de sa peau et ses cheveux blancs. Tient ! Je ne le remarque que maintenant que je suis près de lui, il a des ... éclats de quelque chose sur les joues **(Lazu : Tu peux appeller ça des tâches de rousseur pour faire simple)** Elles sont vert-menthe ... C'est drôle on dirait prèsque des... Nan, Rutile a dis qu'un minéral ne pouvait pas fusionner avec un être organique ! ça dois être autre chose. Je continue d'observer le visage d'ange devant moi pendant quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 **Désolé pour les fautes, je suis en vacance et j'ai pas trop d'internet donc je poste ça en coup de vent ^^'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir °w°**

 **Oui, ça fais environ trois mille ans que je n'ai pas écris de chapitre. Mais pour ma défense Billy, je suis rentré en 1ère L et j'ai commencé à écrire un petit (nan grand lol) One-shot toujours sur Houseki no kuni, que j'écris en même temps (à la base, je voulais l'écrire d'un coup mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais prévu dis mettre beaucoup trop de trucs XD C'est en partie pour ça que ce chapitre à pris du temps)**

 **Enfin bon voilà °w° Encore désolé pour les fautes, il est 23h21 je suis crevé et j'ai beaucoup trop hâte de voir vos réactions pour corriger les fautes °-° (enfin, je sais pas pourquoi je dis "vos" alors que y a que Mother-sama qui lis c'te fanfic XD Peut être qu'un jour, la FFFF (fandom fantôme de Fanfiction Française (oui, j'ai déposé un brevet pour ce nom) d'HnK comptera plus de 3 membres XD**

 **Aujourd'hui : de nouvelles fringues, une réconciliation, une belle au bois dorman et un récit du passé !**

 **ALERTE SPOIL pour la totalité du manga ! (l'histoire commence au chapitre 31 du tome 5)**

 **R Project** **apparartient à Lazuli (donc moi)**

 **Houseki no Kuni** **appartient à Ichikawa Haruko**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Point de vue de Lazuli :**

ça fais maintenant quelques minutes que Len est réveillé, toujours dans sa chambre. Le soleil se lève et les oiseaux commence déjà à chanter. Même si il était déjà réveillé, Len avait très envie de retourner sous la couette. Mais non ! C'est le matin et la journée risque d'être chargée ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune garçon se leva de son lit en balançant les couvertures à droit à gauche. Après s'être assis, il décide de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire aujourd'hui. Il veux à tout prix voir Void ! Après tout, il n'as pas eu l'occasion de le voir depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ce monde !

 **Len : (ça me rappel de douloureux souvenirs... Quand nous avions été séparé deux ans Void et moi, c'était quand... Non, c'est du passé maintenant ! Je dois plutôt m'occuper du présent ! Ooooh ! J'ai vraiment hâte de Void se réveille !)**

Remplit d'une soudaine détermination, non Johnny, je te vois écrire "Wesh C 1 ref A Undeurtail !" Arrête ça tout de suite s'il te plait °-° Sauve un besherel, tue un kikoo. *tousse* bref, je m'égare.

Len, déterminé, se lève de son lit. Il lave son visage d'enfant remplit de tâche de rousseur, de vrais tâches, cette fois, puis il enfile sa chemise (léééééééééééégèrement troué). Après avoir fais un brin de ménage dans la pièce, il en sortit.

 **Len : (Ah ! Je sais pas quoi je vais commencer ! Red m'as dis hier qu'elle- euh, il me ferrai des vêtements ! Je devrai peut être commencer par ça ! Pas de fringues sans mesures !)**

D'un pas décidé, il se mis à arpenter les couloirs. Après une ou deux minutes de marche, il croisa Jade et Euclase, en train de discuter non loin de la salle de réunion. Il décida d'aller les saluer.

 **Len : Bonjour !**

 **Jade : Bonjour ! Tu est déjà levé ? Il est encore tôt !**

 **Len : Oui, mais je n'avais plus sommeil, et puis vous êtes réveillés vous aussi !**

 **Euclase : Oui c'est vrai ! Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?**

Len trouve que Euclase a des air de grande soeur. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est tout de suite bien entendue avec lui.

 **Len : Oui, comme un loire !**

 **Euclase : Un quoi ?**

 **Len : Euuh... C'est un animal et... Euh... C'est une expression que les humains utilisent.**

 **Euclase : Ah, je vois... Décidément, il me reste beaucoup de chose à découvrir !**

Il dis ça avec un grand sourire.

 **Euclase : Au faite ! Jade, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à lui dire ?**

Jade paru soudainement gêné.

 **Len : Hum ?**

 **Jade : En faite je... Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir été un peu agréssif ces dernier temps. Je veux dire, les rares fois où j'ai eu l'occasion de t'adresser la parole, je n'étais pas très agréable, et je voudrais m'excuser pour ça. Je suis un peu stressé en ce moment.**

 **Len : Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ! Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps, c'est normal que tu sois un peu perdu !**

Jade se mis à sourire à Len, qui lui rendis son sourire. Décidément, Len est incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un !

 **Euclase : Au faite, pourquoi était tu dans le couloir ? Tu cherche quelqu'un ?**

 **Len : Oh ! Oui ! Vous savez si Red est réveillé ?**

 **Euclase : Hum... Non désolé. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.**

 **Jade : Moi je l'ai vu. Il parlait tout seul dans son atelier, euh, il parlais "d'une nouvelle création original qu'il n'avais encore jamais fais" ou quelque chose dans ce genre là...**

 **Euclase : Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il peut être un peu éffrayant quand il est à fond dans son travail !**

 **Len : Ahahah XD Au faite, où est son atelier ? Je vais le voir pour qu'il prenne mes mesures !**

 **Euclase : Tu le trouvera en prenant ce couloir. Marche jusqu'à ce que tu trouve une porte assez grande avec des coquillages et des voilages accroché au dessus.**

 **Jade : Tu ne peux pas la rater, on pourrait la voir à l'autre bout de l'île !**

 **Euclase : Eh bah, pour quelqu'un qui réprimandais Phos pour exagérer toujours tout, tu t'en sort pas trop mal non plus, Président Jade !**

 **Jade : Ah ah, très hilarant, Yuku.**

 **Len : (Ah ah, ils formeraient un beau couple, tous les deux ! Je vais les laisser !) Bon, j'y vais ! Merci pour les indications !**

 **Jade : A plus tard !**

 **Euclase : Ne te perd pas en chemin !**

Len quitte ses amis et s'engage dans un couloir encore un peu sombre dû au Soleil pas totalement levé. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, une porte correspondant à la description d'Euclase se dressa devant lui. Il regarde dans la pièce, et y trouve un Red Beryl surexité, courant partout dans la pièce, des planches de tissus et des rubans à la main, en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Pendant un instant, Len se demanda si il ne ferrai pas mieux de revenir plus tard, quand le truc qui sert de styliste sera un peu plus calme. Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, vu qu'apparament, l'occupent de la pièce avait remarqué ça présence.

 **Len : Euh... Bonjour Red ! Je viens pour-**

Ni une ni deux, Red avait déjà attrapé le bras de Len pour le tirer dans la pièce. De près, Len remarque qu'il ne semble pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

 **Red : Je t'attendais ! Tu sais, j'ai réfléchie toute la nuit à un design sympa qui pourrai convenir, je n'ai pas envie de te faire un uniforme basique, j'aimerai faire quelque chose qui change de d'habitude ! Alorsjavaispenséàfaireuntrucquiressemblequandmêmeunpeuànotreuniformed'étéparcequejepensequeçaferraiclassesurtoietpuisj'aidéjàchoisilestissus,jelesgardaispourdesoccasionsspecialsetvoilàenfinvenuletempsdelesutiliser! Etpuis...**

 **Len : Oh ! Parle moins vite je comprend rien ! ça fais seulement quelques jours que j'apprend votre langue !**

 **Red : ... Ilfaudraquelquesheurespourprendretesmesures,etjetiensàcequeturesteicijusqu'aubousinonc'estpasdrôle!Aussitusavaisquelecielétaitbleueetl'herbeverte?Nonparcequemoijesuistellementconcentrésurmestenuquejen'avaisjamaisremarqué!D'ailleursjetiensàféliciterleslecteursquicontinuequandmêmedelirecepavéincompréhensiblequej'écrisàminuitbahouij'écrismesfanficlanuitmoiputainjesuistropcrevéj'aibesoindedormir!**

 **Len : Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?!**

Après plusieurs minutes à regarder Red courir dans la pièce pour récupérer le matériel néscéssaire en marmonant des trucs toujours aussi incrompréhensibles, Len se résigna à s'assoir sur une chaise en attendant que Red prènne ses mesures.

* * *

Dans une autre pièce à l'autre bout du temple, deux personnes dormaient encore. Vous savez évidement de qui je veux parler. Void avait, comme à son habitude, agrippé Phos telle une peluche de Megurine Luka acheté à la Japan Expo, et dormais toujours à points fermés. Quant à Phos, il commençait doucement à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et, comme la veuille, se rappela qu'il avait dormi avec Void pour veiller sur lui. C'est donc pour ça qu'une masse difforme de couverture agrippait son pyjama déjà presque enlevé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, alors il se dégagea plus rapidement que la première fois. Il s'habilla et recoiffa rapidement ces cheveux.

 **Phos : (Huuum... C'est drôle, cette nuit je n'ai pas fais de cauchemards... En faite, c'était plutôt... Agréable ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'en ai pas eu, mais ça m'a permis de faire une bonne nuit de sommeil alors je vais en profiter !)**

Il regarde Void un instant. Son visage est toujours caché par ses cheveux.

 **Phos : (Est-ce que c'est grâce à toi ? Depuis que tu est arrivé, j'ai l'impression d'aller mieux... C'est vraiment bizarre...)**

Il posa sa main sur la tête de l'albinos (PAT PAT PAT LA TÊTE ! *tousse*) puis sortie de la pièce.

 **Phos : (Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Len ! Il m'avait dit qu'il voudrait rendre visite à son frère, et je dois aussi lui dire que j'ai retrouvé le sac ! Je vais passer chercher Ghost aussi.)**

Il se mis en route vers la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin il croise Zircon qui s'apprétais à aller s'entrainer avec Bort. Il avait l'air joyeux, et ça bonne humeur fût transmis à Phos. Le voilà dans la bibli. Au loin, Ghost était déjà en train de trier des feuilles dans une sorte de caisse en bois.

 **Phos : Salut Ghost ! Bien dormi ?**

 **Ghost : Oui et toi ? Ah ! C'est vrai que tu ne dors pas, désolé !**

 **Phos : En faite, c'est un peu étrange mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai récupéré un peu de sommeil !**

Ghost sourit.

 **Ghost : Oh, ça ne serai pas grâce à un certain Void ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu veille sur lui. Jade m'as dis qu'il t'avais surpris dans son lit.**

Phos rougis légèrement.

 **Phos : O-Oui, enfin il faisait des cauchemards, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça ! Et puis Len m'as demandé de veiller sur lui !**

Ghost se mis à rire d'une voix cristaline (lol).

 **Ghost : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je disais ça pour t'embêter ! Au faite, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **Phos : Oui ! J'allais voir Len, et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi ?**

 **Ghost : Avec plaisir ! Je n'ai pas grand choses à faire de toute façon !**

 **Phos : (Tu as très envie de revoir Len aussi, hein ?)**

 **Ghost : Euclase m'a dis qu'il était partit voir Red pour ses vêtements !**

 **Phos : Ok ! Alors en route !**

Bon, moi je vous laisse. Le "Point de vue omniscient" c'est cool, mais un peu chiant sur les bords quand même. Je laisse les principaux concernés raconter l'histoire ! A plus !

* * *

 **Moi : Tu as déjà fini ?!**

 **Red : Affirmatif ! ça c'est du bon boulot, fais rapidement, et bien ! Essaie-le vas-y !**

ça dois faire 2 ou 3 heures que je suis avec Red dans son atelier. Il a pris mes mesures, griffoné des croquis sur son carnet et après il s'est attelé à la tâche, tous ça en l'espace de 2 heures. Cette personne est un dieu. Un peu fou sur les bord, mais un dieu. Il me tend une chemise blanches semblable à celle que je portais avant, hormis les manches qui sont plus larges vers l'extérieur et la dentelle qui dépasse. Il y avait aussi un veste noir de costume, une cravate noir avec le bout orange et un pantacourt noir avec une chaine qui pendait. Il y avait aussi une paire de bottes noir que Red avait confectionné plus tôt avec Sphène (ils avaient pris les mesures de mes pieds hier dans la soirée) et des longues chaussettes noir. Void vas être fière quand il vas me voir habillé comme ça ! Donc, j'enfile le tout, derrière un panneau en bois que Red avait mis à ma disposition (même si il n'as pas compris pourquoi je voulais me cacher). Je ressortis une fois la tenu enfilé. Elle est vraiment confortable ! ça n'en donnait pas l'impression, mais ça l'est !

 **Red : WOOOOOOOOOO C'EST ENCORE PLUS BEAU SUR TOI ! C'est décidé, je te veux comme model à plein temps !**

 **Moi : Ah ah XD Je ne pense pas qu'à plein temps sois possible, mais un jour si tu as besoin de moi je serai là !**

 **Red : Merci ! Tu est adorable**!

Pendant ces deux heures, j'ai rapidement sympathisé avec Red, qui en dehors de son obsession pour la mode, est très doux et attentionné, un peu comme Dia. A la réfléxion, j'ai l'impression que toutes les gemmes sont d'une sympathie inimaginable ! ça n'a rien à voir avec les humains ! Même si Bort me fais un peu peur, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais Dia m'as dis que "derrière ce regard froid ce cache quelqu'un d'attentionné". Mouais. Pas trop convaincu. Je m'entend aussi très bien avec Zircon, Ame 33 et Ame 84. Mais la personne que j'aime le plus, c'est...

 **? : Salut ! On vous cherchais justement !**

Je regarde, surpris, vers la porte. Phos et Ghost viennent de rentrer dans la pièce.

 **Moi : Coucou ! Je suis content, Red viens de finir cette magnifique tenu ! Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Ghost : Elle te vas vraiment bien ! M-Même si je suis sûr que tout vas bien sur toi ^^**

Je me mis à rougir.

 **Moi : M-Merci !**

 **Red : AAAAAAAAAAAh tant de compliments ! C'est bien trop pour mon humble personne !**

Phos réfléchis quelques instant. Puis il pris un air amusé.

 **Phos : Peut être trop de frou frou ?**

Red monta sur une table et regarda Phos de haut (littéralement).

 **Red : Comment ça trop de frou frou ? Il n'y a JAMAIS trop de frou frou ! MOUAHAHAHAH !**

 **Phos : Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais ton sens de la mode.**

 **Red : C'est un savoir réservé à une élite intellectuelle dont tu ne fais pas partie, 3,5 !**

 **Phos : Tiens ! Rabaissement par la dureté ! ça faisait longtemps !**

 **Ghost : B-Bon ! On vas peut être y aller, non ? Red dois avoir des tas de trucs à faire !**

Tout le monde acquiessa.

 **Moi : Bon bah à plus Red !**

 **Red : Reviens quand tu veux !**

Nous partons de la pièce.

Nous nous somme assis dans un coin calme derrière l'école, dans l'herbe. L'air est vraiment plus respirable ici, et la chaleur du Soleil me réchauffe, c'est agréable.

 **Ghost : Au faite Len...**

 **Moi : Hum ?**

 **Ghost : Je me demandais, comment s'était dans ton monde ? Je veux dire, Tu nous as déjà raconté son histoire, mais ta vie, comment était-elle ? Tu avais des amis ? Il y avait de beaux paysages ? Des livres intéressants ?**

L'intêret de Ghost envers moi me fît sourire.

 **Len : ça t'intéresse vraiment ?**

 **Ghost : Bien sûr ! J'aimerai mieux te connaître !**

Phos, qui était silencieux depuis le début de la conversation, se tourna vers moi.

 **Phos : Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir ! ça dois être tellement différent d'ici !**

 **Ghost : Oui ! Vas y, raconte nous ta vie jusqu'à maintenant !**

Je les regardes en souriant.

 **Len : Dans ce cas commençons !**

 **Nous sommes nés dans un village humains, non loin de la forêt qui encerclait le territoire des Mages. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis mon père est mort en nous protégeant ce jour là. Ma mère nous à caché comme elle a pus, comme les Humains la recherchaient. Elle eu le temps de nous confier à un orphelinat, où travaillais ma tante, c'est à dire la soeur de mon père. Puis elle se fît capturer et tuer par les humains.**

 **Ghost : Tu dois être vraiment triste...**

 **Len : Oui, j'aurai aimé les connaîtres...**

 **Phos : Ces humains, qu'elles bande de...**

 **Len : Ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça, heureusement. Certains, comme mon père, défendait les Mages jusqu'à donner leur vie. Par exemple, ma tante nous éleva et nous aima comme si nous étions ses propres enfants, malheureusement elle mourut de maladie quand nous avions 6 ans.**

 **Phos : Ma parole, les humains sont plus fragiles que moi ! Ils meurent tout le temps !**

 **Len : Vu sous cette angle XD Nous sommes quand même resté à l'orphelinat après ça et... Oh ! Je suis bête ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un orphelinat ! En gros, c'est un endroit où vivent les enfants qui n'ont pas de parents ! Les autres enfants, tous des humains, ne nous acceptaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient peurs de moi à cause de mon bras et de Void à cause de son physique particulier et de sa façon de penser. Il a toujours été beaucoup plus mature que les gens de son âge, peut être dû au faite que nous avons grandit seuls... Ou peut être autre chose. Même si nous étions rejeté par toutes les personnes du village, je m'en fichais. Tant que nous étions toujours ensemble, j'étais heureux. Et puis un jour...**

Une larmes se mis à couler le long de ma joue. C'est incontrôlable, quand j'y repense, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer... Ghost et Phos me prirent dans leurs bras.

 **Phos : Si c'est trop dur à raconter, arrête toi là !**

 **Ghost : Oui, ce qui compte c'est le présent !**

Je répondis à leur étreinte, puis sécha mes larmes.

 **Len : Non, ça vas. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'en parler. En faite, je ne me suis jamais confié à quelqu'un avant !**

 **Ghost : Alors nous sommes là !**

 **Len : Merci !**

 **Un jour, quand nous avions 13 ans, nous nous baladions dans un chemin près de la forêt. Et puis, un camion s'est mis à nous suivre. Void était inquiet, puis quand il a vu que le camion se rapprochais, et que des gens armés en sortait, il m'a crié de courir le plus vite possible vers la forêt. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il m'avait dis de faire ça, mais je me suis exécuté car j'avais totalement confiance en lui. J'ai courus le plus vite que j'ai pus vers la forêt, Void un peu plus loin derrière moi. Puis quand nous étions presque arrivés dans la forêt, je l'entendis crier. Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu que les personnes qui nous poursuivaient l'avait rattrapé, et ils commençaient à l'amener vers leurs véhicules, euh c'est un truc que les humains utilisaient pour ce déplacer plus vite. Je m'apprêtais à allez l'aider, mais avant que je n'ai pus faire quoi que se sois, il me cria de continuer à courir tout droit vers la forêt, et qu'une fois dedans ils ne pourraient plus me suivre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser là, mais Void avait l'air désespéré, non pas pour lui, mais pour moi. Il m'a dis qu'il me retrouverai quoi qu'il arrive, et j'ai alors décidé de l'écouté et de courir vers la forêt. C'était... Vraiment dur. Mais de toute façon je n'aurai rien pu faire. Je suis entré dans la forêt, et en effet, les humains ne pouvaient plus me suivre dedans. Seul les Aria comme moi peuvent la traverser. Alors j'ai couru. Si longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compté les minutes, les heures. Et puis, J'ai vu de la lumière. Un paysage que je n'avait encore jamais vu. Une très grande plaine où je voyais un grand village au loin. Un village, c'est un regroupement d'habitations, un peu comme le temple. J'étais vraiment exténué, je tenais à peine sur mes jambes, et je pleurais à chaud de larmes. J'ai cru pendant un instant que j'allais mourir en contemplant ce paysage idyllique. Mais là, la silhouette d'une femme se dessina au loin. Elle était plutôt petite, avait les cheveux et les yeux brun et étais vétu d'une tunique coloré. J'ai vu sur son visage de l'inquiétude, puis je me suis écroulé de fatigue. A mon réveil, j'étais dans un lit au chaud dans une maison, et cette dame était à mon chevet. Elle s'appelais Mira et était la dirigeante du peuple des Mages. Elle me pris sous son aile, euh, elle m'adopta, et elle m'expliqua tous ce que j'avais à savoir sur ma nature. Jusqu'à ce jour là, je pensais être anormal et être malade, mais elle m'a appris que j'étais juste différent des humains, et que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de ce que je suis. J'ai fais la connaissance du peuple des Mages. Il y avait Lou, la scientifique du village, qui était une Aria, donc une humaine née de parents Mages, Emil, mon meilleur ami, qui avait une jambe méchanique, Cassiopée, une femme-chat absolument adorable et sa petite amie Andromède qui elle était une tireuse hors-paire. Il y avait aussi le frère d'Andro, Mala avec qui je jouais souvent puis Alexandrite et sa grande soeur Obisdienne, surnommé Ghost parce qu'elle peux devenir invisible. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense il y a pas mal de personne que je connaissais qui avait aussi un nom de pierre. Obsidienne, Alexandrite, et Mala (proviens de Malachite même si son nom complet est juste Mala). Void m'a dis un jour que c'était parce que notre "créatrice" est passionné de Gemmologie. Même si là encore une fois je n'ai pas vraiment compris si il était sérieux ou si s'était du sarcasme. J'étais enfin avec mon peuples, des gens comme moi qui m'accepte comme je suis. Mais je n'étais pas heureux.**

 **J'étais... Par moment, j'avais l'impression d'être... Vide. Je pleurais soudainement, j'avais envie de crier, de... Il me manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il ne m'as pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour réalisé que sans Void, je n'étais pas "entier". Il me manquait terriblement, j'aurai pu tout sacrifier pour n'avoir juste que quelques minutes, quelques secondes à ses côtés. Les mois passaient, mais ce sentiments ne faisait que s'accentuer. Mira et les autres essayaient de me consoler comme ils pouvaient, mais rien n'éffaça la douleur. Je n'en dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus rien, dès que je fermais l'oeil, je faisais des cauchemars...**

 **Phos : Ah... ça je connait...**

 **Ghost : C'est horrible ! Comment tu t'en ai sortie ?**

 **Len : Deux ans se sont passé. Un jour, je me promenais comme à mon habitude du côté de la forêt. Et là, j'ai vu une silhouette sortir de celle si. Je n'ai pas attendue longtemps pour me précipité vers elle, ayant un préssentiment. C'était Void. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a réussi à me retrouver. J'eu à peine le temps de regarder son visage, avant qu'il ne s'éffondre sur le sol. Je l'ai emmené chez Mira, et je me suis occupé de lui pendant 2 semaines. J'étais extrèmement inquiet, mais à la fois libéré de ce poids qui pesait sur mes épaules ! C'était une sensation très étrange. Puis au bout de ces dîtes semaines, il se réveilla. Il avait l'air d'avoir vécu la même chose que moi, et m'a promis que quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne nous quitterons jamais.**

 **Ghost : Alors, finalement vous êtes toujours ensemble !**

 **Phos : Vous avez pus vivre en paix après ça nan ?**

 **Len : Oui, en quelque sorte. Enfin... Pour moi en tout cas...**

 **Phos : C'est à dire ?**

 **Len : Void a... Changé. Avant, il était tout le temps joyeux, il souriait sans arrêt et il me remontait le moral dès que j'étais triste. Il était même un peu grande gueule sur les bords ^^' Et puis, après l'incident, il était devenu extrèmement silencieux, il était sans arrêt dans ses pensés, son visage n'exprimait plus aucune émotion, et il était extrèmement protectif envers moi. Il essayait de me le cacher pour ne pas m'inquiéter, mais j'avais remarqué qu'il faisait des crises d'angoisses, de panique et... Qu'il se mutilait aussi...**

 **Ghost : Se mutiler ?**

 **Len : ça peux prendre différentes formes. S'ouvrir la peau, par exemple...**

 **Ghost : Mais pourquoi quelqu'un pourrait vouloir faire ça ?**

 **Phos : Parce qu'il avait envie de mourir.**

Ghost et moi regardons Phos. Il avait les yeux perdu dans le vide, en fixant le sol.

 **Len : Oui. Il est suicidaire. J'avais beau lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces deux ans, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.**

Personne ne prononça un mot pendant quelques minutes.

 **Len : Mais maintenant, on a l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ ! Je suis sûr que ça vas aller ! Je le connait, il finira par être heureux à nouveau !**

Ghost se lève en même temps que moi, determiné.

 **Ghost : Tu vas voir quand il se réveillera, il sera tellement heureux qu'il n'aura plus jamais envie de partir d'ici !**

Phos se joins à nous, beaucoup plus enjoué que tout à l'heure.

 **Phos : Tu m'étonne ! On vas lui faire une attaque de câlins pour lui remonter le moral !**

 **Ghost : Oui !**

Je me met à rigoler.

 **Len : Ah ah ah ! Vraiment, je pense que vous aller bien vous entendre, vous trois ! D'ailleurs, vous pouvez garder pour vous tous se que je viens de vous dire ? Je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache...**

 **Ghost : Ne t'inquiète pas ! On gère !**

 **Phos : Ouais, pas un mot !**

C'est comme ça que ma vie parmi les cristaux à commencer.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je compte faire un artwork de Len dans sa nouvelle tenu, quand j'aurai le temps (oui parce que je dessine aussi Billy, si tu ne savais pas)

Au faite, pour ce que ça intéresse (c'est à dire personne) j'ai un twitter ! (où je poste les dis dessins)

C'est Lazuli (avec 5 barres du 8 (je sais pas si Fanfic. net laisse passer la ponctuation c'est chiant)

A plus !


	8. Chapter 8 (I'm back in the gaaaaaame)

_Oh laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Ouais effectivement j'ai pas écrit de l'année... J'ai passé mon bac français (et j'avais paaaaaaas du tout envie de continuer à écrire des fanfic) donc voilà... Vu que je passe en terminale, ça risque pas d'être fameux fameux l'année qui viens non plus hein, de toute façon je pars du principe que je ne finirait jamais cette fic 8D Ichikawa Haruko m'a tellement défoncé la gueule avec les nouveaux chapitres que j'ai même plus envie de me lancer comme je voulais au départ dans une aventure avec les jumeaux sur la Lune e_e Du coup on verra bien comment ça se machine cette merde. ça fais des mois et des mois que ce chapitre est écrit, mais j'avais trop la flemme de le corriger (ah oui et désolé pour les fautes, je ne suis pas pote avec la langue française) J'ai aussi écrit le chapitre 2 de l'autre fic sur HnK (hospital) et j'ai commencé une réécriture de la fic sur Undertale (mais je suis pas sûr de la poster un jour ah ah)_

 _Ah, et don't worry le chapitre 9 est déjà écrit, j'ai juste à le corriger (lol ça risque qu'en même de prendre du temps)_

Dooooonc aujourd'hui du drame du suspense et de la romance ! (non) (enfin si, y a de la romance)

(Si vous trouvez la ref vous gagnerez un magnifique paquet de cookies vide, livré avec les miettes.)

 **ALERTE SPOIL pour la totalité du manga ! (l'histoire commence au chapitre 31 du tome 5)**

 **R Project apparartient à Lazuli (donc moi)**  
 **Houseki no Kuni appartient à Ichikawa Haruko**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil viens de se lever (ooooooooooh que cette intro est palpitante... Joie.)  
Je suis déjà assis sur mon lit, ma peluche de Shiro à ma droite, mes habits à ma gauche. Bon, il est temps d'y aller ! Rapidement je m'habille puis je coiffe mes cheveux roux bouclés qui ont bien poussé depuis mon arrivé. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers mon lit que je venais de faire, puis en route !  
Je marche dans le couloir à peine éclairé à cette heure si, avant de monter un escalier. C'est devenu une routine que j'effectue chaque matin. Me voilà dans la chambre de Void ! La pièce est plus sombre que les autres car Red et Sphene y ont installé des sortes de grands rideaux blancs couvrant toute source de lumière. Néanmoins, il y a quand même quelques rayons de lumière qui parviennent à ce faufiler entre les morceaux de tissus. ça donne un côté reposant et calme à la pièce, je trouve. Au centre de la pièce, il y a le grand lit où Void dors. Et au niveau des murs, des tables basses où des vases en argile attendent de servir à quelque chose. Je m'approche et y dépose des fleurs fraîchement cueilli, comme je le fais une fois par semaine. Puis une fois fini, je m'approche du lit pour m'y assoire. J'observe Void quelques instants, avant de soupirer.

 **Moi : Aah... Tu en met du temps pour revenir, grand frère...**

Mon regard se pose sur la fenêtre, sans que j'y fasse particulièrement attention.

 **Moi : Aujourd'hui... ça fais deux mois que nous sommes arrivés...**  
(Laz : Wait... C'est pas le même genre de phrase qu'a sortie Cairn quand... Oh.)

Je sourie malgrès moi.

 **Moi : Oh, je suis loin d'être malheureux ! Il s'en est passé des choses en deux mois ! J'ai pus faire la connaissance et devenir ami avec tous les cristaux, Sensei m'a donné des cours, alors j'ai pus apprendre beaucoup de choses sur ce monde, et maintenant je parle courrament japonais ! C'est cool nan ? Maintenant je vais pouvoir parler avec toi en japonais ! Aussi, nous avons eu affaire à 5 attaques de Séléniens, mais elles n'étaient pas très dur à contrer, personne n'a été pris. Euclase a dis que s'était étrange, que d'habitude il y avait beaucoup plus d'attaques. El- Il a aussi dis que s'était peut être à cause de mon apparition durant le kidnapping** _(ou plutôt... Le GEMnping ! ewe Merci Halite pour ce jeu de mot UwU)_ **Sensei et les autres m'ont interdit de rester près des zones de combat, car contrairement à eux je suis mortel. Du coup, dès que les Séléniens se montre je me cache. Dommage, j'aimerai bien les aider. Bien sûr, je pourrai ne pas les écouter, mais je sais que tu aimerai aussi que je reste loin des combats. Je ne veux pas gâcher la chance que tu m'as donné. D'ailleurs... Ghost et moi ont s'est rapproché ! Il y a quelque chose de spécial entre nous... Elle est si... Gentille, intelligente, belle... Si... Aaaaaaaaaaah j'ai hâte que tu la rencontre ! Ou plutôt "les rencontres". Oui, elle m'as parler de son "deuxième moi qui vit en elle". Je lui est parlé les rares fois où il prenait le contrôle, et je l'apprécie beaucoup aussi ! Je ne sais pas si s'est réciproque, mais il a l'air heureux de voir Ghost... Heureuse. Il m'a dis qu'elle n'avait pas sourie comme ça depuis que Lapis s'est fais enlever. Alors à mon tour, je suis heureux de les rendre heureux ! Euh... Cette formulation est un peu bizarre oui XD Mais c'est ce que je ressens ! Je suis heureux ici ! Même si la maison me manque... Je me demande ce qu'ils font, à l'heure actuel ! Peut être que maman prépare une tarte aux poires, comme elle aime les faire ! Et Raphaël dois être en train de jouer dehors avec Lena et Mala... Oh, j'ai hâte de les revoir !**

Je regarde le visage pâle de ma réfléxion. C'est drôle, maintenant que j'y pense. Void et moi avons le même visage, les même traits, nous somme identiques. Sauf pour quelques détails minimes mais qui font toute la différence. Il est si... Blanc, comme si on lui avait effacé toutes ses couleurs. Il y a aussi... Oh, je l'avais remarqué depuis un moment... Il est d'une maigreur... Ses formes sont si particulières, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qui se briserai au moindre contact. Mais ironiquement, il est très grand.  
Quelques rayons de soleil atteignent son visage, et celui si se crispe à leur arriver. Il se retourne immédiatement dans son sommeil, comme si il avait été brûlé.

Moi : Ah, c'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais été très fan de la lumière du soleil hein ? Ton truc, c'est plutôt la nuit... Tu disais souvent que j'étais ton Soleil ... Eh eh, c'est peut être vrai !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre sa main.

 **Moi : ... Dis ? Quand est-ce que tu te réveillera ? Tu me manque... Ce n'est jamais vraiment parfait quand tu n'es pas là... J'ai envie de discuter avec toi à nouveau... Discuter et avoir des réponses en retour...**

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

...

 **Moi : ... J'en ai assez de parler seul ...**

...

BLAM !

Soudain, un grand bruit résonna dans tout le couloir. Je me relève pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Je passe ma tête par la porte, et je tombe sur Ghost étendu par terre, Red debout un peu plus loin. Il y a aussi pas mal de mannequins de couture et des tonnes de tissus étalés sur le sol. Je m'approche un peu.

 **Red : MES TRAVAUX ! TOUTES CES HEURES DE TRAVAILLE !**

Ghost se relève doucement, se frottant la tête avec une moue de douleur.

 **Ghost : J-Je suis désolé... Je ne t'avais pas vu...**

Ah. Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

 **Moi : Eh ! ça vas ?**

 **Ghost : Oh ! Len ! T-Tu nous as entendu ... ?**

 **Red : IL A FONCE COMME UN MALADE SUR MES MANNEQUINS ! REGARDE MOI TOUS MES TRAVAUX, SUR LE SOL ! COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE ?!**

 **Ghost : Je suis vraiment désolé Red...**

Je ne perd pas de temps pour défendre Ghost.

 **Moi : Red, pourquoi tu a mis toutes tes affaires dans le couloirs ?**

 **Red : Eh bien parce que je ... Euh... C'est vrai pourquoi je les ai mis dans le couloir déjà...**

 **Ghost : ... ça vas Red ?**

Red semblais perdu, comme ailleurs.

 **Moi : Tu devrai te reposer. C'est bien d'être investit dans son travail, mais il faut aussi que tu pense à toi.**

 **Red : Oui tu as raison...**

Il se redigea vers sa chambre, ses affaires sous le bras, l'air totalement déboussolé.

 **? : Ah là là, faut vraiment que je trouve des idées de scénario plus crédibles, ou je ne vais jamais réusir à finir cette fic...**

Je sursaute. Cette voix, c'est...

 **Ghost : ça ne vas pas ?**

 **Moi : T-Tu n'as pas entendu quelqu'un parler, à l'instant ?**

 **Ghost : Non pourquoi ?**

 **Moi : R-Rien...**

 **Ghost : Hum... Toi aussi tu devrai de reposer, tu veille beaucoup sur Void ces temps si.**

 **Moi : Ah ah, heureusement que Phos m'aide ! Sans ça je serai sans cesse stressé !**

Nous éclatons de rire. N'empêche... Je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir imaginé...

C'était la voix de Cina.

.

.

Elle a résonné dans ma tête, comme si il était là, avec moi.

.

.

.

Non, stop.

.

.

Arrête de délirer Len

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XRdcfvgbh

.

 _C e n' ai pa s en t' i tan t d es hi s toir es qu e tu v as éch ap pe réa li té  
_

 _._

 _._

01001110010001010010000001001101010001010010000001010010010001010100011101000001010100100100010001000101001000000101000001000001010100110010000000100001

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxrexxdaxxxctedxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **.  
**

 **Moi : Au faite, pourquoi était-tu dans le couloir ? Tu cherchais quelque chose ?**

 **Ghost : Presque, je cherchais quelqu'un !**

 **Moi : Ah oui ? Qui ça ?**

 **Ghost : Toi !**

Je sourie.

 **Moi : Et pourquoi me cherchiez-vous, très chère ?**

Ghost se mis à rire.

 **Ghost : Et bien en faite, je voulais te demander si tu voulais être mon partenaire ! Sensei n'y vois aucun inconvénient et l'autre moi est d'accord ! Et puis comme ça... On pourra passer plus de temps ensemble...**

Une vague de joie de joie m'envahis. Passer plus de temps avec Ghost ? J'en mourrai d'envie !

 **Moi : Bien sûr que j'en ai envie !**

Ghost parut heureuse.

 **Ghost : Génial ! Alors... Je t'attend dans la bibli ok ? J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.**

 **Moi : ça marche ! A toute à l'heure !**

Ghost secoua la main puis disparut dans l'ombre de ce long couloir. Oh, je sens que je vais passer une belle journée !

* * *

Ghost marcha le long du couloir, filant comme le vent. Le Soleil bien haut dans le ciel se refléta sur ses cheveux translucides, laissant apparaitre de jolies lumières tout autour de lui. Il se dirigeait vers les appartements de Sensei, priant pour qu'il ne sois pas en train de méditer (sans mauvais jeux de mots). Il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos des humains. En faite, ça avait un rapport avec Len. ça fais maintenant un bout de temps que vous l'avez remarqué, mais le petit cristal en pince grave pour mon bébé. Malgrès lui, il commençait à se poser des questions, du style "Est-ce qu'un cristal comme moi est capable de répondre à l'amour d'un humain ?" ou bien "Est ce que c'est normal si je ressente ça ?".

On le sais très bien, vous comme moi, que même si il y a des fanfic rating M qui trainent et des gens qui arrivent à faire des scènes digne de hentai avec des cailloux (je peux rien dire j'en fais parti *tousse*) les Houseki non pas de sexe. Bravo l'artiste, tu nous as dis un truc qu'on savait déjà. Oui, mais justement.  
Sensei avait enseigné aux Cristaux que l'attirance entre deux individus est dû au faite qu'ils doivent se reproduire pour perpétuer leur espèce. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Sensei, en étant très robotique (sans mauvais jeux de mots encore une fois) et très scolaire (bon ok là c'est fait exprès) dans ses explications, il en avait omis l'essentiel. Et donc nous retrouvons notre petit Ghost, complètement déboussolé.

Il entra dans la pièce, et fût soulagé de voir que Sensei était belle et bien réveillé, en train de noter des trucs sur une feuille random (mais ça à la limite, on s'en fou). Il s'approcha, soupirant de soulagement.

 **Sensei : Bonjour Ghost, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **Ghost : Bonjour ! En faite... J-Je... Je voulais vous demander quelque chose...**

Kongo se retourna pour mieux lui faire face. Les joues de Ghost commençaient à chauffer.

 **Sensei : Eh bien, sur quel sujet porte ta question ?**

Ghost pris une grande respiration (ah non wait c'est vrai les pierres ça respire pas... Ouais bah c'est pas canon, imagine qu'il respire Billy.) Des rayons de soleil parvînt au visage doux de G, et le chant des oiseaux l'apaisa un peu. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

 **Ghost : En faite, je me demandais... Qu'est-ce que les humains font pour se démontrer leur amour ?**

L'appareil ménagé parût surpris pendant un millième de seconde, puis répondit d'une voix douce.

 **Sensei : Hum, et bien, il y a là bien des façons de le faire. Ils s'offraient des cadeaux, par exemple. Ou alors un rapprochement physique, comme s'étreindre.**

 **Ghost : Oui, mais ça on le fais déjà entre nous !**

 **Sensei : J'en conviens.**

Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

 **Sensei : Il y a aussi des gestes plus... Familiers.**

 **Ghost : Expliquez moi s'il vous plait !**

 **Sensei : Très bien.**

Après peut être bien une heure, Ghost sorti de la salle, un peu secoué. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais pensé à toutes ces choses ! Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ça l'exitait un peu. Le faite d'apprendre encore de nouvelles choses, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Il avait un peu moins peur, mais ses doutes ne s'effaceront qu'après être sûr de ses propres sentiments.

 **? : Tu as envie d'essayer avec Len, hein ?**

Ghost sursauta. C'est la voix dans sa tête, celui qui sera nommé plus tard Cairngorm (ou Morion en français) qui s'addressait à lui. Pour une fois, il fût soulagé de ne pas être "seul".

 **Ghost (dans sa tête) : O-Oui... Décidément, je ne peux rien te cacher !**

 **Cairn** _(je vais l'appeler comme ça sinon ça vas être galère, par contre dans l'histoire il n'a pas encore de nom)_ **: *rire* Ouais.**  
 **Un moment de silence.**

 **Cairn : ... Ne t'inquiète pas vis à vis de moi. ça ne me dérange pas.**

 **Ghost : Vraiment ?**

 **Cairn : Oui.**

Ghost soupira. Il était un peu plus soulagé. C'est vrai qu'être deux, s'était compliqué. Il falait toujours l'accord de l'autre pour faire quelque chose. Mais Ghost avait de la chance, son autre lui était plutôt passif en ce qui concerne ce genre de décision, laisant le choix à Ghost et en prétendant ne pas être là.

 **Ghost : Merci !**

 **Cairn : ...**

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Ghost s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque. Len devait l'y attendre. Il prit une dernière fois une grande respiration pour se calmer, puis entra dans la grande salle. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 2 minutes pour trouver Len assis à une table, un livre à la main. Il était totalement absorbé dans un ouvrage du nom de "Compilation de toutes les plantes connues de cette putain d'île, et les infos qui vont avec" (le titre a probablement été suggéré par Bort). Len ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéréssé à la botaniques, mais il se rendait compte après avoir un peu creusé le sujet qu'au final, ça l'intéréssait beaucoup.

 **Ghost : Salut Len !**

Len se retourna et remarqua alors Ghost. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

 **Len : Oh ! Salut Ghost ! Je t'attendais !**

 **Ghost : Je suis désolé de te déranger dans ta lecture...**

 **Len : Nan nan t'inquiète pas ! Je devrait venir ici plus souvent, il y a vraiment des tas de trucs intéréssant dans ces livres !**

 **Ghost : Ah ah ! Merci ! Ils ont presque tous été écrit par Lapis et moi !**

 **Len : Génial !**

Ghost fixa ses pieds, ce que Len ne manqua pas de remarquer.

 **Len : ça ne vas pas ?**

 **Ghost : S-Si si ! Je suis juste un peu distrait à cause de ... Quelque chose ! On vas se balader ? Je connais un endroit très jolie pas très loin d'ici !**

Len avait remarqué la façon très bancale que Ghost avait pour changer de sujet, mais il fînt l'ignorance. Il se fît la réfléxion que Ghost pourrait prendre des cours auprès de Void en ce qui concerne le mensonge.

 **Len : Wouaaaah ! ça à l'air cool ! Ok je te suis !**

Et lui aussi, il était bon menteur.

* * *

Ghost pris la main de Len et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, près de la mer. Le soleil ébluie les yeux verts de l'Aria pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'y habitue. Après quelques minutes, les voilà arrivé dans une petite prairie pleines de fleurs à cette période de l'année, pas très loins de la plage. Ghost sourit, et invita Len à s'asseoir. Il s'executa.

 **Len : C'est vrai que c'est magnifique ici...**

 **Ghost : Tu as vu ?**

 **Len : Oui ! Oh ! Tiens regarde !**

Subitement, il sauta sur une petite fleur violette, à l'apparence de clochette, qui avait comme des petits fils qui pendaient. Il en cueillit une, et la présenta à Ghost.

 **Len : C'est une Campanula Barbata ! Je l'ai lut dans le livre de toute à l'heure !**

Ghost rit face à l'attitude enfantine du plus jeune.

 **Ghost : Tu as vraiment l'air d'aimer les plantes ! Celle là est très jolie !**

Len accroche la fleur dans les cheveux de Ghost.

 **Len : Ici, elle est encore plus belle !**

Ghost rougit, suivi de Len.

 **Ghost : M-Merci...**

Et puis un instant de solitude suivi ces paroles. Puis le vent. Puis les corbeaux. Ils se contentaient d'admirer la vue magnifique, en débatant intérieurement sur quoi faire ensuite. Alors, Ghost (encouragé par Cairn (même si il ne l'admettra jamais)) décida de faire le premier pas.

 **Ghost : Dis... Tu veux bien fermer les yeux ?**

Len le regarda dans les yeux d'un air intérogatif.

 **Len : Pourquoi ?**

 **Ghost : S-S'il te plait...**

 **Len : D-D'accord ...**

Il s'éxecute. Ghost rapproche alors son visage de celui du roux et appuie maladroitement ce qui lui sert de lèvres sur celle de Len. Surpris, Len ouvre les yeux. Il recule machinalement, mais ne voulant pas que Ghost prenne ça pour un "non", il revint aussi tôt, le prennant dans les bras au passage.  
Ghost passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés du jeune homme, pendant que celui si ramenait ses lèvres près de celle du fantôme. Ils appréciairent ce doux rapprochement pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 _Toujours aussi nul pour écrire des scènes de romance hein ?_


End file.
